F a m i l i a
by N.H 4Ever
Summary: Después de que la guerra termino todo había empezado a construir la aldea con ayuda de todos los amigos...y al aclarar sus sentimientos acepto al fin que la amaba con todo su corazón que en ese mismo día le pidió que fuera su su esposa...en tres años después de su matrimonio llego una noticia que los alegraran a los dos o sufrirán...la llegada de su primer hijo...
1. Capitulo uno

.

.

-conversaciones..

_-recuerdos.._

-pensamientos..

**-kurama..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Familia<strong>

**por**

**N.H 4Ever**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

En casa de sakura...hinata le había mostrado las pruebas que le había hecho en el hospital hace tres horas atrás...

-p..Positivo...-se dijo hinata sorprendida

-los resultados no miente hina...-dijo sakura mostrando los resultados

-entonces yo..yo..-dijo hinata pero no le salían las palabras

Sakura sonrió...

-exacto...-dijo sakura-..estas embarazada, esperas a un mini naruto…

-enserio..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto...cuando se entere no lo podrás aguantar..-dijo sakura-..mas que le darás lo que mas ha anelado en su vida...una familia..

-es cierto...-dijo hinata

-aunque creo que ya era tiempo de que tuvieran un bebe...-dijo sakura-..ya que tienen como tres años de haberse casado...

-pues si creo...-se dijo hinata sonriendo

-si es niña me gustaría ser su madrina...-dijo sakura-..me dejaras ser su madrina verdad

-lo seras...-dijo hinata

-bueno me voy de seguro sadaki no soporta a su hermano...-dijo sakura-..sasuke dice que saco mi carácter...nos vemos amiga...

Ya que sakura se marcho...puso su mano en su vientre sonriendo..nuevos sentimientos le cabía en la mente...

**XXXXX**

Mientras que en la oficina del hokage...

-has mejorado mucho en las misiones konohamaru...-dijo naruto-..pueda que subas de rango...

-enserio...-dijo konohamaru

-claro que si...ya que pueda que seas el siguiente hokage...-dijo naruto sonriendo

-muy cierto...me voy tengo una cita con...ya sabes...-dijo konohamaru

-entiendo nos veremos pronto...-dijo naruto

Ya que se marcho...

-alguna novedad shizune...-dijo naruto

-ninguna naruto-sama...-dijo chizune

-jamas pensé que ser hokage seria mucho trabajo...-dijo naruto

-entiendo bueno nos vemos...-dijo chizune

Al quedar solo en la oficina miro aquella foto de sus padres y la de su esposa el día de su matrimonio...

-"es cierto lo que decían...los opuestos se atraen.."-

Vio en un calendario la fecha de hoy...

-un año mas...-dijo naruto-..todo es mas tranquilo de lo normal...

**XXXXX**

-estas...-dijo tenten

Hinata asintió sonriendo...

-estas contenta por la noticia...-dijo tenten

-como no tienes idea...-dijo hinata-..son una de las mejores noticias que me han dado...

-entonces que esperas ve y dile..-dijo tenten

-tienes razón...pero se lo diré en casa...-dijo hinata-seria una sorpresa..

-mmm genial...como crees que seria su reacción...-dijo tenten

-no lo se..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes hina se que lo tomara bien...ademas como te había dicho..-dijo sakura-..le darás lo que mas anela en el mundo...

-una familia...-dijo tenten

-pueda que si..si tengan razón chicas...-dijo hinata

-y tienen algo en mente para el cumpleaños de naruto..-dijo ino-..debe ser algo muy intimo...

Las mejillas de hinata se sonrojaron...

-a pesar de los años sigues siendo la misma hinata-chan...-dijo ino sonriendo

-no seas así ino...ademas el la ama como es, y mas que sepa que tendrán...-dijo tenten

-es cierto así es el amor...-dijo sakura

**XXXXX**

-han pasado tantas cosas desde ustedes salvaron esta villa...-dijo naruto-..y eso mismo hicimos mis amigos y yo..ahora entiendo lo que dicen que los opuestos se atraen y eso es lo que me paso a mi también..

Toco las lapidas de sus padres limpiándolas...

-perdónenme por no haber venido antes es solo que no los encontraba...y al menos supe como eran hasta aquel día...-dijo naruto-..su amor fue mas intenso que cualquier guerra y espero que el mio con hina sea igual al del ustedes...

Termino de limpiarlas y ya que era muy tarde se levanto y camino hacia su casa...mientras que en las calles de konoha...

-feliz cumpleaños hokage-sama...-dijo un aldeano

-muchas gracias...y buenas noches...-dijo naruto

-igualmente hokage-sama...-dijo otro aldeano

Continuo caminando y en cada paso no faltaba un feliz cumpleaños con un regalo...

Al llegar al casa...

Entro despacio como un ladrón viendo todas las luces apagadas menos una en la sala...al llegar al lugar su esposa lo recibió con una sonrisa con un pequeño pastel...

-feliz cumpleaños naruto-kun...-dijo hinata sonriendo amplia mente

-muchas gracias...-dijo naruto que la sorprendió como la abrazo aun con el pequeño pastel en su mano-hinata-chan...

Hinata solo sonrió..se miraron unos segundos y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasion, y al terminar el beso la miro a los ojos aun conservando esos sonrojos que le encantaba tanto a naruto a pesar de tener tres años de casados aun los conservados...

-perdona por la tardanza ya sabes los papeleos y fui a ver a mis padres...-dijo naruto-..en verdad..

-no te preocupes naruto-kun, ademas entiendo que tengas mas trabajo que cuando hacíamos misiones las recuerdas...-dijo hinata

-lo recuerdo...-dijo naruto sonriendo amplia mente con esa misma sonrisa que la enamoro

-te prepare algo rico..-dijo hinata-..¿quieres saber que es..?

-no se...puede ser algo nutritivo para que estemos bien..-dijo naruto-..pueda ser cualquier cosa...

-casi aciertas pero es otra cosa..es ramen...-dijo hinata

-te adoro tanto la forma de como eres hina...-dijo naruto sonriendo-..y bien comamos...

Se sentaron en la mesa con los platos ya servidos..mientras hinata veía como comía el...moviendo su cuchara pensando como le diría la noticia...

_vamos hinata tu puedes_

-hinata-chan...-dijo naruto viéndola

_solo dile seras papa..tendremos un bebe_

-hinata-chan...-dijo naruto

-eh?..que sucede naruto..-dijo hinata saliendo de sus pensamientos

-eso mismo me pregunto que pasa te veo preocupada...-dijo naruto-..te sientes bien...podemos ir al hospital en este momento...

-no es necesario ademas no quiero que se arruine tu cumpleaños por mi...-dijo hinata

-no importa...con tal de que estés bien ademas solo es un cumpleaños...-dijo naruto-..lo que mas me importa eres tu..

_vamos dice lo_

-recuerdas que en estos días no me he sentido bien...-dijo hinata y el asintió-..pues...

-que pasa estas bien...no me preocupes por favor amor...-dijo naruto-..dime que estarás bien...

-lo estoy...pero eso días que me he sentido mal es por algo muy hermoso..-dijo hinata mientras sus ojos tenia un brillo especial-..naruto-kun, vas a ser papa...

Poniendo su mano en el vientre plano esperando su respuesta cuando sintió como su mano se movía en su vientre...

-e..estas...-dijo naruto y ella asintió sonriendo-..voy..voy a ser papa...

-voy a ser mama...-dijo hinata con una sonrisa ampliada

-¡voy a ser papa-ttebayo!-dijo naruto en un grito mientras abrazaba mas a su esposa alzándola solo unos centímetros girando con una felicidad ambos riendo-..gracias hina-chan...me has dado el mejor cumpleaños de la vida...te amo tanto...

-yo también te amo naruto-kun...-dijo hinata

Unieron sus labios en un beso...

-te amo tanto hinata-chan..-dijo naruto mientras volvían a unir sus bocas

-y yo a ti...cada día mas..-dijo hinata-..y mas...

-todo sera perfecto para nuestro bebe...-dijo naruto-..te prometo que todo estará bien...

-lo se confió en ti..-dijo hinata

-"ahora esta completa mi familia..."-

Cuando la miro se había quedado dormida en su recamara...y sonrió y se durmió con ella abrazándola

**-hay algo mal en la chica...-**

-de que hablas...-dijo naruto

**-pueda que mas adelante se debilitara...y también creo que...-**

-ni lo digas...estaré con ella en cada momento con nuestro bebe...porque estarán bien eso lo prometo...-dijo naruto mirando al kurama a los ojos

**_Continuara..._**


	2. Capitulo dos

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente...

-estas segura de que quieres que me vaya...-dijo naruto-..o quieres que me quede contigo..

-no es necesario naruto-kun...apenas me entere que espero un bebe...-dijo hinata-..anda ve no me pasara nada..

-segura..-dijo naruto

**-esto es muy delicado...-**

No presto atención a lo que decía kurama...

-estoy segura que si...-dijo hinata-..anda ve..

-de acuerdo pero si te sientes mal..me llamas..-dijo naruto-..te amo..

-y yo a ti mas..-dijo hinata

**XXXXX**

-estas...estas..-dijo hiashi

Hinata asintió sonriendo

-..me has hecho abuelo-dijo hiashi-un bebe...esto es increíble..

-lo es otou-san...-dijo hinata

-y como reacciono naruto-sama...-dijo hanabi-..de seguro no le cabía en la cabeza la idea...

-tienes razón one-chan...no le cabía la idea del bebe..-dijo hinata

-esto tienen que saberlo todo hija...-dijo hiashi

-espere otou-san..naruto-kun quiere que aun...-dijo hinata-..aun no se le diga a nadie la noticia..

-ya veo pues lo único que te pido que cuides mucho al bebe y que tu te cuides hija...-dijo hiashi

-lo haré papa lo prometo...-dijo hinata sonriendo

-yo se que lo harás...-dijo hiashi-.."tan idéntica a tu madre.."

-que emoción un sobrino o sobrina...-dijo hanabi emocionada-..te imaginas como sera el bebe...

-no importa lo que sea lo que se es que lo amare cada día mas..-puso su mano en el vientre-..porque este bebe es el producto del amor..entre naruto-kun y yo...-dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-si que el amor es lo mas hermoso del mundo...-dijo hanabi-..no es así otou-san..

-muy cierto hanabi...-dijo hiashi

-me tengo que ir nos vemos otou-san...one-chan...-dijo hinata

-cuídate one-chan...-dijo hanabi

Salio de su antigua casa hacia otro lugar...

**XXXXX**

**-enserio deberías de ver como esta de su estado..-**

-por favor solo no me arruines la felicidad...-dijo naruto-..no este momento por favor...

**-deberías de ver como esta de su salud y mas que sabes que el crió tendrá parte de mi y lo sabes...-**

-ya lo se...-dijo naruto

**-y entonces que esperas...-**

-espero que pasen dos meses de su embarazo...-dijo naruto-..ahí le preguntare a tsunade-obachan...

**-bien hay de ti y no vengas a decirme que todo esta mas delicado de lo que crees..-**

-¿delicado..? ¿de que hablas..?-dijo naruto-..¿pasara algo verdad? ¿¡responderme!?..

**-lo averiguaras muy pronto...te lo aseguro...-**

-porque siempre me dejas con la duda...-dijo naruto fastidiado-..te gusta verme así cierto..

**-como no tienes idea...pero es enserio de lo que te estoy hablando...-**

-bien...-dijo naruto

Al volver en si estando en la oficina hokage...

-shizune...-dijo naruto

Tan rápido que pudo llego ala oficina...

-si naruto-sama...que sucede...-dijo shizune

-quiero que me averigües quien sera el medico-ninja que atenderá a mi esposa por su embarazo...-dijo naruto

-¡su esposa..! ¡hinata-chan esta embarazada...!-dijo shizune sorprendida

-"es cierto...nadie sabia nada.."..si lo esta así que me averiguas quien sera su medico...-dijo naruto

-si naruto-sama...-dijo shizune

Salio de la oficina...

**-que raros son los humanos...como pueden convivir todos juntos...-**

-somos equipo entre todos nos entendemos mas de lo que crees...-dijo naruto-..solo me falta saber quien sera el medico de hinata-chan...

**XXXXX**

-si que ha sido la mejor de las noticias..-dijo hinata-..ahora entenderé como ser madre como tu...oka-san..

Toco la lapida que siempre la conservaba limpia...la tocaba con tanto amor..

-en estos momentos me haces mucha falta...-dijo hinata-..tanto como tu primo neji...

_-hay personas que piensan que no pueden...pero se que tu puedes mi pequeña.._

Al oír la voz que le hacia muy familiar..

_-el amor único y verdadero es el mas poderoso de todos..._

Miro por todo lados hasta que cinco personas aparecieron ahí...apareciendo una mujer con cabellos rojos muy largo..

_-se que contigo nuestro único hijo es inmensamente feliz..._

-k..kushina-san...-dijo hinata sorprendida

Apareció un hombre con cabellos blancos y largos

_-ahora sabe que es lo realmente quería naruto..._

-ji..jiraiya-kun...-dijo hinata

Un hombre idéntico a naruto apareció por otro lado...

_-el amor es la mayor de las fuerza para que la guerra terminara al fin...me da gusto saber que tu eres la persona indicada para naruto..._

-y..yodaime-sama...-dijo hinata-..yo..

_-hinata-sama...me has enseñado el valor de ser libre y que el amor es lo mas maravilloso en el mundo, gracias a ti pude ser libre al fin..._

Apareció un chico con cabellos castaño y largo...

-n..neji-nisan...-dijo hinata con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

Una mujer con con cabellos negro-azulados apareció con una sonrisa...

_-no llores mi pequeña niña...no en tu momento mas feliz en el mundo..._

-o..oka-san..-dijo hinata sintiendo que lloraría

_-es cierto es un momento feliz para que estés triste hinata-chan..nos darás un nieto tan saludable y fuerte como naruto..._

_-y hermosa como mi pequeña niña..._

Hinata había empezado a sollozar...

_-miren como esta la chica solo venimos a darle la gracias por todo y ustedes la han hecho llorar..._

_-lo sentimos...pero sera la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y experimentara muchas cosas para llevar bien a su bebe...representando el papel mas importante el de ser madre..._

_-se que hinata-sama podrá solo espero que el bebe no sea igual a el..._

_-oyes...mi hijo los salvo a todos..._

-n..naruto-kun dice que..entre to..todos s..salvamos ala v..villa...-dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

_-muy cierto...la fuerza mas grande de un ninja es la amistad y sobre todo el amor..._

Hinata sonrió mientras que se limpiaba sus lagrimas...

_-muy cierto.._

_-creo que es momento de que nos marchemos de este mundo..._

_-que mal...espero que todos ustedes estén bien...promete que cuidaras muy bien del bebe y de naruto..._

-se lo prometo kushina-san...-dijo hinata

_-si que tuvo un buen gusto naruto...la chica hyuga esta como quiere..._

_-jiraiya..._

Kushina le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza...

_-jamas cambiaras...como te atreves a decir eso de mi nuera..._

_-ahora se la pasaran peleando es mejor que los calme un poco..._

-y..yodaime-sama..pu..puedo preguntarle algo...-dijo hinata

_-por supuesto pero soy minato.._

-de acuerdo...minato-sama...¿como se enamoro de kushina-san?..-dijo hinata siempre quiso saber esa respuestas, cuando se lo preguntaba a naruto solo le decía:

_los opuestos se atraen..._

-jamas entendí eso...me puede explicar mejor eso...-dijo hinata

_-por supuesto lo que quiere decir es que de la misma forma de que te enamoraste de mi hijo...se que es mas como kushina pero para el gusto saco algo de mi..._

_-te lo dije..._

_-¡CAYATE JIRAIYA...!_

_-y el mas puro de los amores es el que merece ser mas feliz de lo que tu crees...y te aseguro que lo has hecho muy bien, la ultima vez que vi a mi hijo sonreía mas con un brillo especial y conocí ese brillo cuando su madre me sonreía...era cuestión de que esta locamente enamorado de ti hinata..._

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida por su respuesta...

_-eso es cierto mi querida hinata...naruto sonríe mas feliz que antes..._

_-odio admitirlo pero tiene razón...mi hijo es mas feliz a tu lado y gracias por eso..._

Los tres desaparecieron...

_-solo un consejo mi pequeña...ama a tu esposo mas de lo que puedas..._

-eso no tienes que pedírmelo mama...yo se que lo haré...-dijo hinata sonriendo

_-lo se...y también que seas inmensamente feliz...hinata..._

Y desapareció...

_-sabes que no soy bueno con las despedidas verdad..._

-lo se primo...-dijo hinata-..gracias por ser mi primo...

_-el que debería de agradecerte soy yo hinata-sama...porque gracias a ti soy libre y me enseñaste que el amor no es una debilidad...al contrario es la fuerza mas grande del mundo..._

Volteo a ver a los demás...

_-es momento de irme...espero que naruto te haga inmensamente feliz...porque tu lo mereces mas que cualquier persona en el mundo..._

-gracias...neji-onisan...-dijo hinata

_-dile a mis amigos de equipo que aunque jamas le dije que eran los mejores amigos del mundo...dile a lee que a pesar de estar un poco loco como nuestro sensei..lo aprecie mucho, ha sido en mejor de los amigos a pesar de todo..._

-se lo diré...-dijo hinata

_-y dile a tenten que...que nunca le dije lo importante que era para mi...y que la amare siempre con todo mi corazón..._

-lo se primo...y te prometo que se lo diré...-dijo hinata

_-muchísimas gracias...hinata-sama..._

Y desapareció dejándola como al principio sola...

-gracias por todo..les prometo que cumpliré con todo por ustedes...-dijo hinata

Se marcho del cementerio de camino a casa...

**XXXXX**

-ya sabes quien es el doctor que atenderá a hinata-chan...-dijo naruto

-así es naruto-sama...-dijo shizune-..pues es...

-yo...-dijo sakura entrando

-yo me retiro...-dijo shizune

Ya que se marcho...

-..se que te preocupa como sera mas adelante en embarazo o ¿me equivoco?...

-no te equivocas...solo dime..dime que estará bien por favor...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes aun..-dijo sakura-..hinata es fuerte y por ahora estará bien...

-¿como que por ahora...? ¿dime que estará bien..?..-dijo naruto-..dime que no la perderé ahora...

-aun no puedo darte mi diagnostico pero te aseguro que hina estará bien...ademas esta tan feliz de esperar un hijo tuyo...-dijo sakura

-yo también estoy feliz de que sea la madre de mi hijo...-dijo naruto-..pero siento que algo le pasara después...

-no te preocupes...no la preocupes nada mas te pido...-dijo sakura-..lo que necesita hinata es que la ames cada vez mas...

-lo hago cada día de mi vida y es por eso mismo tengo miedo de que le pase algo cuando llegue el momento...-dijo naruto mirando el suelo ocultando sus ojos con su fleco-..no quiero perderla como a mis padres...si ella se muere, yo me muero con ella...

Sakura lo miro cuando noto que tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas...

-naruto...te prometo que haré todo para que los dos estén bien...-dijo sakura-..yo tampoco me resignaría si se muriera...es mi mejor amiga..

-gracias sakura-chan...-dijo naruto limpiando su lagrimas

-de nada..es tiempo de irme..-dijo sakura-nos vemos naruto...te mantendré informado de todo...

-gracias...te lo agradeceré..-dijo naruto

**XXXXX**

Ya en la noche...

-estoy en casa...-dijo naruto entrando

-que bueno naruto-kun...-dijo hinata sonriendo-¿pasa algo naruto-kun?..

-nada solo estoy feliz de que seas mi esposa...y la madre de mi bebe...-dijo naruto sonriendo

-nuestro bebe...y yo también estoy feliz...-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo

-te amo tanto...-dijo naruto y la abrazo cosa que le sorprendió pero cedió al abrazo-..tengo miedo de perderte...a ti y a nuestro bebe...

-naruto-kun...jamas nos perderás-dijo hinata mirándolos a los ojos y le sonrió-..yo también te amo..

Uniendo sus labios en un beso cargado de pasion y amor...y terminando con cortos besos...

-estas cansada..-dijo naruto

-no..no..tan...tanto..co...como...tu..-dijo hinata entre besos

-yo no estoy cansado con tan solo mirarte y besarte se me quita todo lo cansado...-dijo naruto-..pero tu si...así que vamos a que descanse un poco...

Subieron a su recamara...los dos se acostaron abrazándose...

-te amo...-dijo naruto sonriendo le

-yo también te amo...-dijo hinata sienten do que el sueño la vencía-..naruto...kun..

Y se quedo dormida...al verla sonrió y beso su frente con su mano alzo un poco aquella blusa aguada y puso su mano en su vientre aun plano..

-"nuestro bebe..."-

**-los humanos son tan predecibles...ya sabes que pasara con el crió-**

-no...en dos meses sabremos todo hable con su medico y ella nos dirá todo...-dijo naruto

**-se que no nos conocemos pero por lo que veo la quieres mas de lo que un kyuby como yo no entiende esos sentimientos...-**

-yo no la quiero...-dijo naruto-..yo la amo mas que mi vida propia, y haré que nuestro bebe y ella estén bien...

**-se que lo harás y cuento con que todo saldrá bien...-**

-saldrá bien...-dijo naruto-.."tiene que salir bien o dejo de llamarme namikaze uzumaki naruto..."

**_Continuara..._**


	3. Capitulo tres

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente...

-te tienes que ir ahora...-dijo hinata-..podemos irnos juntos...

-no hinata...quiero que te quedes aquí...-dijo naruto-..por el bien del bebe...

-no le pasara nada...apenas llevo dos semanas del embarazo..-dijo hinata

-por eso mismo...quiero que estés en casa...-dijo naruto-..tu hermana puede venir a quedarse contigo o puedes ir a casa de tu padre...

-no es lo mismo..déjame ir contigo...-dijo hinata

-esta vez no...por favor no insistas...-dijo naruto

-no necesito que me trates como una niña...se cuidarme sola...-dijo hinata desviando la mirada-..vete si quieres...

-amor por favor no te enojes, no me gusta irme cuando te enojas conmigo...-dijo naruto

-si me dejaras ir contigo...-dijo hinata en un susurro

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso...ademas ya sabes a donde voy..-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero siempre cuando vas a visitar a otras villas muchas mujeres quieren lo que es mio...-dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas-..y tu eres mio...

Eso ultimo fue en un susurro..cosa escucho y que hizo sonreír a naruto...

-así que soy tuyo...-dijo naruto alzando una ceja

-lo eres desde que casaste conmigo...y que espero un hijo tuyo...-dijo hinata poniendo su mano en su vientre-..así no quiero que ninguna de ellas se te acerquen...porque conocerá la furia de una mujer enamorada y embarazada...

-pues tu también eres mía...desde que me aceptaste como esposo...-dijo naruto y puso su mano en el vientre de su esposa-..y que esperas un hijo mio...

-es cierto...-dijo hinata-..porque aquí..-puso su mano encima la de su esposo en su vientre-..esta el fruto de nuestro amor...

-así es...el fruto de nuestro amor...-dijo naruto

Las mejillas de hinata se sonrojaron un poco mas...

-hinata-chan...-dijo naruto y se acerco un poco mas a ella

-dime que me llevaras contigo...-dijo hinata-..por favor...

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso..es muy peligroso...-dijo naruto y le puso un dedo en sus labios para que no hablara-..te amo como no tienes idea...no sabes como me tienes...

-lo se...pero tengo miedo de que ya no me ames como te amo yo...-dijo hinata

-jamas dejaría de amarte...porque tu eres mi amor verdadero y contigo quiero estar siempre...-dijo naruto-..por siempre...

Beso sus labios, sabia que la extrañaría por esos días que lo mandaban a viajar y mas que jamas quiso que ninguno lo protegiera en los viajes...así que va solo...

-te amo...jamas dudes de eso...-dijo naruto

-jamas lo haré...-dijo hinata

-estas listo dobe-sama...-dijo sasuke entrando

-ya voy...-dijo naruto-..por favor cuídate bien amor y cuida a nuestro bebe...

-lo haré te lo prometo...-dijo hinata-..promete que estarás bien...y me llamaras...

-te lo prometo...-dijo naruto

-date prisa dobe...-dijo sasuke

-teme...-dijo naruto-..te amo...

Beso sus labios una vez mas...

-yo también te amo...-dijo hinata

Y lo vio alejarse...sintió como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse...

-tranquila hina...el estará bien...-dijo sakura-..ademas va con sasuke-kun...

-es cierto...pero tengo miedo de que le pase algo...-dijo hinata

**XXXXX**

Por el bosque...

-así que hinata espera un hijo...-dijo sasuke

-creí que lo sabias...conociendo a sakura-chan te lo habría contado...-dijo naruto

-cuando se trata del hospital no me cuenta absolutamente nada ni ami ni a nadie...-dijo sasuke-..y felicidades...

-gracias...-dijo naruto sonriendo nolstagicamente

-y esa cara no me digas que...-dijo sasuke-..en verdad crees que...

-kurama me ha dicho que tal vez pueda perderla...-dijo naruto

-que dobe eres...hinata es una chica fuerte y te ama como no tienes idea..-dijo sasuke-..

-lo se y yo también la amo pero tengo miedo de que tanto como ella y el bebe no se salven...-dijo naruto

-naruto...se que se salvara...confía en mi...-dijo sasuke-..yo también tenia miedo de que sakura también muriera por tener ya sabes...

-lo se...pero mírate tienes dos hijos...y ella esta a salvo...-dijo naruto

-y agradezco a kami-sama de que este bien...-dijo sasuke-..y estoy seguro que los tendrás a los dos bien...

-gracias amigo...-dijo naruto

Continuaron su camino...

**XXXXX**

En la aldea...

-que podemos hacer ahora...-dijo sakura

-no te preocupes por mi sakura-chan...estaré bien...-dijo hinata

-nada que estaré bien sakura-chan...vamos a divertirnos...-dijo sakura-..hace cuando no nos divertimos como chicas...

-no se..desde que me case con naruto-kun...yo..-dijo hinata

-por eso mismo que no esta podemos quedarnos aquí por las tarde...-dijo sakura

-podemos ir a cada lugar para hacer memoria...-dijo ino

-muy cierto...hay muchas cosas de que podemos hacer...-dijo tenten

-entonces que dices hina...vamos...-dijo sakura

Lo dudo por unos segundos...

-vamos amiga sera divertido pasarla con amigas...-dijo tenten-..anda di que si...

-de..de acuerdo..-dijo hinata-..vamos

-genial...-

**XXXXX**

En el bosque...

-siento que no fue el momento de irme a ver a los otros kages...-dijo naruto

-no te quejes ahora...tu querías se hokage...-dijo sasuke-..así que te aguantas..

-que malo eres teme...-dijo naruto

-de nada...dobe-sama...-dijo sasuke

-no te burles...-dijo naruto

Caminaron hasta que llegaron ala aldea de la arena...

-tanto tiempo como estas...-dijo naruto-..gaara..

-bien y tu como estas...-dijo gaara

-como esta hinata-chan...-dijo matsuri entrando con un vientre abultado de 7 meses

-bien..y tu como vas con tu bebe...-dijo naruto

-mas o menos...solo tres meses mas...-dijo matsuri-..y mas que no deja de moverse...

-"así sera cuando le cresca un poco.."que bueno que esten bien...-dijo naruto

-voy a ver como va todo...-dijo matsuri y se marcho

-iré afuera...-dijo sasuke y se marcho

Ya que los dos quedaron solos...

-puedo hablar contigo...es algo importante...-dijo naruto

-ven vamos a mi oficina...-dijo gaara-..se de que quieres que hablemos...

-enserio...-dijo naruto

-no puedes ocultar que estas preocupado por hinata o ¿me equivoco?-dijo gaara

-porque todos tienen la razón en todo...-dijo naruto

-son intuiciones nuestras...-dijo gaara-..vamos es por aquí...

Al llegar ala oficina del kazekage...

-por lo que me cuentas..tienes miedo de que su bebe herede a kurama...-dijo gaara

**-que loco...-**

-ya deja de decir eso...-dijo naruto-..y si tengo miedo de que eso pase...

-sabes que todo es paz ahora...-dijo gaara-..no creo que los aldeanos lo recuerde...y mas que nos has salvado...

-no fui yo solamente...-dijo naruto-..fuimos todos como equipo...

-a pesar de los años sigues siendo el mismo que me tendió la mano cuando mas la necesitaba...-dijo gaara

-para que son los amigos...-dijo naruto-..entonces hay algo para que pueda controlar el poder de mi bebe...

-hay algo...pero es muy peligroso...-dijo gaara

-no importa...solo quiero que los dos estén bien...-dijo naruto-..no quiero perder la única razón que tengo por vivir...

-te entiendo amigo...yo también paso por lo mismo pensando cuanto poder tendrá nuestro pequeño..-dijo gaara

-es un niño...felicidades por eso...-dijo naruto

-gracias...déjame buscarlo...-dijo gaara

Registro por toda la oficina recordando donde lo había dejado hasta que lo encontró...

-aquí esta...-dijo gaara mostrando le el pergamino-..recuerda bien naruto...este jutsu es muy peligroso..solo nosotros portadores de los demonios podemos usarla...entendiste..

-muy claro...-dijo naruto-.."con tal de que estés bien todo lo vale..."

-bien...-dijo gaara y le dio el pergamino-..este jutsu se llama 溶解力(Yōkai-ryoku-"_disolución de poder_")...

-es el que usas usando solo las manos para disolver tu poder a la persona que lo necesita...-dijo naruto

-exacto así que cuidado con el...solo tu puedes usar este poder...-dijo gaara-..confió de lo lograras...

-lo haré...-dijo naruto-..creo que es momento de que empiece la reunión de los kages...

-cierto...vamos...-dijo gaara

Ambos amigos salieron de la oficina con la diferencia de que naruto tenia aquel pergamino...al llegar comenzó la reunión como siempre hablando de las mismas cosas...

-"en dos días estaré contigo hina..."-pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro

_-recuerda que solo nosotros podemos con este poder...-_

Cerro sus ojos y se encontró en la prisión de kurama ya que podía entrar y salir cuando quería...

**-ahora tienes el motivo por cual salvaras a tu hembra...-**

-si ahora hay una forma de que este bien los dos...-dijo naruto-..tiene que funcionar...

**-...-**

-se que funcionara confió en mis habilidades y en tu poder kurama...-dijo naruto y kurama asintió-..ya veras que podemos con esto...

**_Continuara..._**


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

-eso que es...-dijo sasuke al ver lo que tenia en la mano naruto-..no me digas que eso...

-lo es..mi única forma de que este bien...-dijo naruto

-estas loco, alguna vez te dijeron que es la tontería mas grande del mundo...-dijo sasuke

-je..ya lo había escuchado antes..-dijo naruto-..pero no importa si es la locura mas grande del mundo...

-bueno son tus decisiones...-dijo sasuke

-exacto son mis decisiones-dijo naruto-..por mi familia haré lo que sea...

Sasuke ya no dijo mas...y naruto cerro sus ojos...

**-sabes que tiene razón...es una locura se que el Yōkai-ryoku es muy peligroso incluso para ella..-**

-fue tu idea recuerdas...-dijo naruto

**-pero jamas dije que lo hicieras...no confías que podrá sobrellevar bien al crió...-**

-claro que confió..-dijo naruto-..pero..

**-pero que...no me iras a decir que tienes miedo...-**

-pues si lo tengo...-dijo naruto-..tengo miedo de que ya no este mas a mi lado...yo no podria saber como criar a nuestro bebe...no quiero que sufra por el cariño de una madre como lo sufrí yo..

**-vaya, jamas pensé que los humanos pudieran cambiar de animo...-**

-no te burles de mi por favor...-dijo naruto

Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que la reunión había terminado..

-como siempre no pusiste atención de lo que se trataba la reunión...-dijo sasuke

-pensaba en cosas mas importantes...-dijo naruto sonando serio

-se nota..-dijo sasuke-..al menos termino la reunión por hoy...

-si mira que noche es...-dijo naruto-..seguro que esta preocupada...le llamare...

-toma tu tiempo...-dijo sasuke

Salio de gran salón para llamarla...

**XXXXX**

En la noche en konoha...

-no es lo mismo...-dijo hinata

Puso su mano en su vientre sonriendo pensando como seria su bebe...

-sabes bebe...tendrás el mejor de los padres..-dijo hinata-..tu papi es el mejor hombre del mundo..y te amara con todo su corazón..

Fue hacia la ventana...cuando sonó..

-hola...-dijo hinata

—hinata-chan..—

-naruto-kun...-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo

—y a quien esperabas..claro que soy yo, te extraño mi princesa..—

-y yo a ti...-dijo hinata-..cuando volverás a casa...

—pronto te lo prometo..ya sabes como son estos tipos de reuniones..—

-entiendo..-dijo hinata

—como estas amor..y como va nuestro bebe...—

-bien..ya sabes con los mareos y nauseas...-dijo hinata-..pero bien..

—¿segura?..¿no quieres que deje la reuniones..?—

-estoy bien..aunque te extraño verte..-dijo hinata-..te extraño en nuestra cama...

—yo también te extraño, extraño besarte..abrazarte...—

-yo también lo extraño...espero que llegues pronto a casa...-dijo hinata-..y veamos como va el bebe mas adelante...

_**-el crió puede adsorber el chakra de la madre debilitando la mas...-**_

-naruto-kun...estas bien...-dijo hinata-..te siento preocupado...todo esta bien aya...

—si todo bien mi amor...solo que pienso en ustedes todo el tiempo...—

Hinata sonrió...

—¿sabes que te amo verdad?..—

-lo se..yo también te amo..-dijo hinata-..te amo con todo mi ser...

—¿sabes que eres la razón por la cual yo vivo?—sintió que lloraría—¿verdad?..

-claro que lo se...tu también eres mi razón de ser...-dijo hinata-..que sucede naruto-kun...estas seguro que todo esta bien..

—por supuesto que si..—dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos—..solo te digo esto para que lo sepas..

-yo lo se...y sabes porque lo se...-dijo hinata

—¿porque?..—

-porque cada día que pasa mi amor crece cada vez mas y mas..-dijo hinata-..y saber que llevo en mi vientre es un pedazo de ti...y me hace muy feliz..

—lo se y yo soy muy feliz...por tenerte siempre a mi lado, te amo mas aya de las cosas..—

-yo también te amo..-dijo hinata

—me tengo que ir amor...pero te prometo que pronto estaré en casa...—

-esta bien..cuídate mucho naruto-kun..-dijo hinata-..y duerme bien...

—tu también mi amor...—

Y colgó...

-todo esta bien oni-chan...-dijo hanabi

-si..-dijo hinata-..esta mejor que nunca...

-bueno...-dijo hanabi

**XXXXX**

**-deja de llorar por una vez naruto...-**

-solo déjame..-dijo naruto-..quiero estar solo...

**-eso es lo que me teme...que no puedas controlar tus emociones...-**

-ya kurama déjame...te lo pido...-dijo naruto

**-de acuerdo...-**

Al abrir sus ojos se encontraba en la habitación donde se quedaría...mirando solamente el techo del cuarto...

-"se que podre hacerlo..."-pensó mirando el techo

**-sabe que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos verdad...-**

-cayate...-dijo naruto

Se volteo al lado de la cama donde había dejado el pergamino y lo abrió...

-Yōkai-ryoku..es un poder en que un portador kyuby solamente puede utilizar...-dijo naruto-con base a esto tengo que aprender a controlar el poder de kurama...

**-si..si y que mas dice eso...-**

-también dice que si la persona a quien ayudes es el portador kyuby puede ser que se recupere mas pronto de lo que crees..-dijo naruto-..entonces para hacer esto tengo que saber si el bebe es portador de ti también...

**-lo mas lógico que lo sea...-**

-recuerda que también hinata posee el Kekkei Genkai...-dijo naruto-..probablemente nuestro bebe lo tenga...

**-pueda que si...pero recuerda que mi poder es mas grande que el famoso Kekkei Genkai...-**

-buen punto...-dijo naruto-..solo es cuestión de que sepamos si tiene una parte de ti...

**-es cuestión de esperar...pero que mas dice...-**

-bueno pues el Yōkai-ryoku es muy bueno para las curaciones...-dijo naruto-..pero es mejor esperar lo que diga su medico...

**-bien...-**

**XXXXX**

Dos semanas después...

En konoha en la tarde...

-serio harás eso cuando tenga los dos meses...-dijo sasuke

-por supuesto no es así kurama..-dijo naruto

**-así es...-**

-pienso que ambos están completamente locos...-dijo sasuke-..hacer eso...

-gracias por el alago...-dijo naruto

-bueno me voy..quiero llegar a casa y ver a mis hijos...-dijo sasuke

Y se marcho...

-nos vemos y gracias teme...-dijo naruto extirpando su mano

-de nada...-dijo sasuke-..dobe-sama...

-teme...ya veras un día de estos...-dijo naruto en un susurro

Camino directo a casa..viendo como se ocultaba el sol..desde el mote de los kages...

-espero ser el mejor de los padres...-dijo naruto en un susurro

Una persona puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo:

_-se que lo seras...confió en ti..._

Naruto sintió una mano en su hombro pero al voltearse ya no había nadie...

-su voz se me hizo familiar, como si lo había oído antes...-dijo naruto

**-estas loco...no que querías irte a casa...-**

-es cierto..-dijo naruto y de un salto llego hasta abajo

Continuando así su camino a casa...

**XXXXX**

Cuando llego a casa encontró a su esposa dormida..que escondió el pergamino donde creía que no buscaría...se fue quitando la ropa y entro al baño..unos minutos después de que se baño y se cambio fue a la cocina...

A una media hora después ya que era muy noche subió al cuarto donde estaba dormida su esposa que se acostó a un lado de ella sin despertarla y se acomodo abrazándola..

-como me hacías falta...-dijo naruto para si mismo y beso su frente

-a mi también me hacías falta..-dijo hinata mientras abría lentamente sus ojos

-te he despertado...-dijo naruto-..perdona...

-descuida ademas tenia que despertar...y verte fue la mejor manera de despertar...-dijo hinata

-mi princesa...-dijo naruto y le dio un leve beso-..no sabes como te extrañe...

-yo también te extrañe mucho..-dijo hinata-..de hecho los dos te extrañamos..

-lo se, te prometo que ya no saldré por mucho tiempo de la villa...-dijo naruto

-es tu trabajo..no te preocupes todo saldrá bien..-dijo hinata-..lo prometo...

-mi amor..te amo tanto...-dijo naruto y beso sus labios pero esta vez con mas pasion

-yo también naruto-kun..-dijo hinata-..soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo por estar a tu lado...

Beso sus labios con una pasion y mas se convertía en un beso demente y exigente...y por falta de oxigeno se fueron separando..la miro a los ojos viendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas, aun conservándolos...

-¿hace cuando no hacemos el amor hinata-chan?-dijo naruto con una sonrisa seductora

-eh?..pu..pues...-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-..co..como t..tres se..se..semanas...na..naruto-k..kun..

-mmm...pues porque no lo intentamos...-dijo naruto

Se besaron pero era mas lento y tranquila..mientras empezaba a bajarle el tirante de la piyama que esta usando...hinata hacia lo mismo bajando el cierre de su chamarra lentamente..ya que la chamarra de naruto quedo a un lado en el suelo, empezó a darle besos en su cuello mientras ella movía sus manos de arriba abajo en su espalda después sintió que no movía sus manos por su espalda...cuando subió a verla se dio cuenta que...

-se quedo dormida...-dijo naruto decepcionado-..sabia que esto pasaría después de todo la oba-chan me había dicho que esto pasaría...

Salio de la cama para darse una ducha helada para bajar un poco el calor...y pocos minutos salio..

-no importa gracias a ella soy feliz..-dijo naruto y se acomodo en la cama y se quedo dormido abrazándola

**_Continuara..._**


	5. Capitulo cinco

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

Dos meses después...

Era muy temprano en la mañana pero con dos meses de embarazo hinata dormía mas de lo normal cosa que no hacia..

-mi princesa..-dijo naruto-..duerme bien...

-no te vayas...-dijo hinata abriendo sus ojos-..quédate conmigo..

-mi amor me encantaría quedarme contigo..-dijo naruto-..pero tengo que ir..

-siempre vas todos los días...ademas es domingo naruto-kun...-dijo hinata

-lo se hina...-dijo naruto-..pero..

-por favor..-dijo hinata empezando a sollozar

-de acuerdo..solo por hoy y mas que es domingo pasare mas tiempo contigo..-dijo naruto-..así que tranquila amor..

-gracias naruto-kun, ven ala cama..-dijo hinata-..y abrázame mucho...

Se acomodo en la cama y en unos minutos hinata se había quedado dormida...

**XXXXX**

-y que quieren hacer..-dijo ino

-pues no se...siempre hago mis rutinas..-dijo sakura

-es domingo...es día de que estamos con la familia..-dijo tenten-..o podemos ir a ver a hina..

-buena idea..-dijo ino

-al menos saben por donde vive...-dijo tenten

-se el camino...y podemos ir-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo...vamos...-dijo tenten

Salieron de la florería directo a casa de hinata...mientras caminaban...

-seguras que es por aquí...-dijo tenten

-si es por aquí...-dijo sakura

-esta muy lejos...jamas pensé que hina pudiera vivir por aquí...-dijo tenten-..aunque esa casa que esta ahí es muy bonita...

-tenten, esa es la casa...-dijo sakura

-entonces vamos...-dijo ino

-no creen que los dos estén en casa y vengamos nosotras...-dijo tenten

-creo que tiene razón...pero mañana podemos venir...-dijo sakura

-bien..pensándolo bien podemos pasar todo el día con nuestros hijos no creen..-dijo ino

-muy cierto..-dijo sakura

Las chicas regresaron a casa...

**XXXXX**

-tienes algo en mente que quedarnos en casa..-dijo naruto

-pues estaba pensando si podemos caminar por toda la aldea..-dijo hinata-..o ir al lago hace tiempo que no vamos..

-de acuerdo mi amor iremos donde tu quieras..-dijo naruto

-bien..pero ahora vamos a comer tengo hambre...-dijo hinata con un entusiasmo

-claro hinata-chan...-dijo naruto

Bajaron ala cocina, y preparo la comida cosa que sorprendió a ver que su plato había un poco mas de comida que de el...

-estas segura de que te comerás todo eso...-dijo naruto

-por supuesto que si naruto-kun..-dijo hinata-..ademas se ve rico...

-pero es ramen...siempre dices que comamos sanamente...-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero los vegetales me da asco y..-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo-..y esto es lo único que puedo comer por ahora...

-entiendo mi amor...-dijo naruto-..debe ser por el embarazo..

-pueda que si..-dijo hinata

Ya que terminaron de comer salieron del la casa..caminando por la aldea..

-recuerdas aquellas vez que te pedí que fueras mi esposa...-dijo naruto-..fue en este mismo lugar...

-por supuesto que si...-dijo hinata sonriendo-..como olvidarlo...

_-hay algo que quiero decirte hinata-chan...-dijo naruto_

_-...-_

_-después de que la paz llego para todas las aldeas incluyendo la nuestra...-dijo naruto-..aun no he respondido a tu confesión..._

_-a..ah eso, no es nece...necesario na..naruto-k..kun..-dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas_

_-claro que si..desde hace dos meses he querido decírtelo...-dijo naruto_

_-no importa..-dijo hinata-..no necesitas decírmelo...entiendo que tu..tu aun a..amas a..._

_Y se quedo cayada.._

_-¿a quien piensas a quien amo..?-dijo naruto-..dímelo.._

_-no quiero decirlo..-dijo hinata-..duele decirlo..me duele aquí.._

_Puso su mano en el pecho.._

_-si te refieres a sakura-chan, pues estas muy equivocada hinata-chan...-dijo naruto mirándola a los ojos_

_-"hinata-chan..jamas me había dicho es.."-pensó sin dejarlo de mirar_

_-hubo alguien que me hizo entrar en razón en la guerra cuando estaba a punto de...-dijo naruto-..de unirme con madara, aquella chica me enseño muchas cosas de acuerdo con lo que siempre soñé ser..hokage pero dentro de mi..siento que me falta algo.._

_-y que es..y que es lo que te falta naruto-kun..-dijo hinata_

_-amor..pero no un amor cualquiera...-dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo que salia de sus mejillas-..un amor único y puro, el amor de una chica..ese amor por el cual yo daría la vida por ella.._

_Hinata bajo la mirada y le salían pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas..._

_-p..por..porque m..me lo di..dices a mi...-dijo hinata si verlo a los ojos-..dicelo a ella...dicelo a sakura-chan, dile todo eso que me estas diciendo..no importa lo que pase conmigo lo único que quiero es que...que naruto-kun sea feliz.._

_Eso ultimo le sonrió, y se dio la vuelta cuando iba a caminar le sujeto del brazo haciendo que lo volviera a mirar.._

_-porque me pides eso...no te das cuenta de que...-dijo naruto-..que todo esto que te digo es todo lo que pienso de ti hinata-chan, tu eres aquello que me falta para ser feliz..me tomo meses para darme cuenta de que yo..yo.._

_-¡tu que..!-dijo hinata_

_Como no oyó tal repuesta..._

_-suéltame por favor...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos-..me duele..mucho.._

_-no puedo hacerlo..no quiero hacerlo...-dijo naruto_

_-hice una promesa a mí misma a dejar de perseguirte después..-dijo hinata-..pero no puedo hacerlo y por una vez estar a tu lado...tomar tu mano.._

_-entonces hazlo...-dijo naruto poniendo su mano enfrente de ella-..toma mi mano y camina conmigo.._

_-siempre quise caminar por la misma ruta que tu naruto-kun..-dijo hinata-..todo..todo tendrá sentido.._

_-entonces caminemos juntos por aquella ruta..-dijo naruto-..yo por una vez en mi vida quiero caminar por la tuya, tomar tu mano y decirte que.._

_Y la abrazo cosa que sorprendió hinata y acedia al abrazo..._

_-naruto-kun siempre me han animado a..-dijo hinata-..siempre empujando hacia adelante sin miedo..sin que yo sólo estaré olvidando lo que siento dentro de mi corazón.._

_Sus lagrimas salieron por sus ojos..._

_-te amo.. y yo siempre lo he querido decir...-dijo hinata con una pequeña sonrisa-..gracias, naruto-kun.._

_-hinata-chan...-dijo naruto acortando la distancia entre los dos_

_Mirándola__ a los ojos y la beso de una forma tierna y dulce que ella le respondió sin poner resistencia..._

_-yo también te amo..-dijo naruto sonriendo le-..ahora se que es el amor verdadero..mi amor a segunda vista..._

_-naruto-kun...-dijo hinata-..yo.._

_No la dejo hablar mas y la beso una vez mas en los labios..y al separarse se miraron a los ojos.._

_-hinata-chan..se mi esposa...-dijo naruto_

_-"su esposa"..¿c..como?-dijo hinata_

_-una vez te dije que serias una buena esposa..-dijo naruto y ella asintió sonrojada-..pues quiero que seas mi esposa..entonces que dices ¿aceptas casarte conmigo..?_

_Saco una pequeña caja con un anillo sencillo pero hermoso.._

_-si..si quiero...-dijo hinata-..quiero ser tu es..esposa..._

_Saco el anillo y se lo deslizo por su dedo delgado sonriendo.._

_-si te hubieras negado me moriría..-dijo naruto_

_-que dramático eres naruto-kun..-dijo hinata-..no tienes idea lo mucho que te amo..._

_-no tanto que yo..-dijo naruto_

_Se besaron una vez mas demostrando que el amor entre ellos era el mas puro..._

-y aquí estamos juntos..-dijo naruto-..y esperando a nuestro primer hijo..

-si, y ha sido la mejor de las noticias que me han dado...esperar un hijo tuyo...-dijo hinata

-continuemos nuestro recorrido..-dijo naruto-..te parece..

-cierto vamos...-dijo hinata

Caminando así por toda la aldea..

**XXXXX**

En la noche...en casa..

-cansada...-dijo naruto

-no mucho...solo miro como se ve toda la aldea en la noche...-dijo hinata-..es preciosa...

-por supuesto que si..se ve muy hermosa desde nuestra casa...-dijo naruto

-es cierto se ve hermosa desde aquí...-dijo hinata

-mi amor no sabes lo feliz que soy a tu lado...-dijo naruto abrazándola por la espalda-..te amo..

-yo también te amo..y soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado...-dijo hinata

**_Continuara..._**


	6. Capitulo seis

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente...

Las once de la mañana..se fue levantando quiso sentir a su esposo pero no lo consiguió, se levanto de la cama...

-creo que solo quedamos tu y yo bebe...-dijo hinata poniendo su mano en su vientre poco abultado-..que podemos hacer..papa esta trabajando podemos caminar por la aldea o visitarlo por la tarde...

Desayuno y se marcho a su recorrido...

**XXXXX**

**-no crees que es el momento de que sepamos si tiene o no mi poder..-**

-tienes razón pronto sera su chequeo...-dijo naruto-..tendré que decirle a su medico que lo haga en este momento...

marco al su comunicador...

—hola..—

-sakura-chan...-dijo naruto

—naruto que sucede..—

-estas en el hospital..-dijo naruto

—si porque lo preguntas...—

-que bueno..-dijo naruto-..puedes hacerle un chequeo a hinata-chan...

—claro pero esta en casa..—

-si creo que si esta en casa...-dijo naruto-..y me dices como va el bebe..

—por supuesto..te mantendré informado..—

-gracias...-dijo naruto y corto la conversación

**-estas seguro que su medico podrá saber que poder tendrá el crió-**

-por supuesto que si...-dijo naruto-..confió en que lo hará bien...

**XXXXX**

-hinata que haces por acá deberías de descansar en casa...-dijo sakura

-lo se pero quería caminar..-dijo hinata-..solo eso...

-entiendo...bueno ya que estas aquí te haré un chequeo te parece...-dijo sakura

-claro...-dijo hinata

Entrando ahí al cuarto del hospital...

-espero que hayas hecho mis recomendaciones..-dijo sakura-..de comer frutas y verduras...

-eh..bueno pues veras sakura-cha..yo..-dijo hinata-..lo que pasa es que...me da asco todo lo que sea fruta y verduras..

-lo se...-dijo sakura-..se que has comido lo que come naruto en la oficina...ramen..

-¿naruto-kun come ramen en la oficina?-dijo hinata y ella asintió-..con razón cuando llega a casa no tiene hambre...

-ya dejemos de hablar de el y te haré el chequeo, acuéstate en la camilla...-dijo sakura

Hinata obedeció y se acostó en la camilla y comenzó el chequeo...Uso un poco de chakra en el vientre poco abultado de hinata...pero se sorprendió cuando sintió el chakra de kurama...que quito la mano rápidamente..

-todo bien sakura-chan...-dijo hinata viendo la cara de preocupación de su amiga

-si todo bien...-dijo sakura-..a pesar de que no has seguido mis recomendaciones tu bebe esta perfecto...

-que alivio..pensé que había algo malo en mi bebe...-dijo hinata-..en estos dos meses he notado a naruto-kun muy preocupado...como si tuviera miedo de que algo ira a pasar...

-no es nada por preocuparse...-dijo sakura-..ya veras que tu bebe estará bien, su nacimiento sera normal te lo prometo hinata...

-te creo..me tengo que ir a casa se esta haciendo tarde...-dijo hinata-..nos vemos y gracias...

-de nada hinata..cuida bien del bebe de acuerdo...-dijo sakura

-lo haré...-dijo hinata y salio del hospital

-tengo que decirle que esta pasando a naruto..-dijo sakura saliendo del hospital

**XXXXX**

-naruto-sama..-dijo shizune

-que sucede...-dijo naruto

-naruto..tengo que hablar contigo es muy importante-dijo sakura entrando

-los dejo..-dijo shizune

Ya que shizune se marcho...

-viendo tu cara no es algo bueno..-dijo naruto

-es hinata..-dijo sakura

-que pasa con hinata...-dijo naruto-..dime que el bebe esta bien...

-lo esta pero...el embarazo de hinata..es muy delicado..-dijo sakura-..necesitara mas cuidados...

-que..no hablaras en serio..verdad sakura-chan-dijo naruto

-estoy hablando enserio..-dijo sakura-..si hinata no se cuida pueda que muera...cuando nazca su bebe...

-no..hinata..-dijo naruto liberando sus lagrimas-..esto no puede estar pasándonos..

-te recomiendo que no la preocupes tanto..-dijo sakura-..y por cierto tiene una parte de kurama...

**-te lo dije...-**

-entiendo..iré a verla ahora..-dijo naruto y desapareció en una nube de humo

**XXXXX**

-no sabes cuanto meses te hemos estado esperando..-dijo hinata tocando su vientre-..no tienes ni idea lo mucho que amo a tu padre..

-no mas que yo..-dijo naruto

-naruto..que haces aquí..-dijo hinata

-quise llegar a casa..-dijo naruto-..y estar con los dos..

Hinata sonrió...

-a veces pienso que..-dijo hinata-..que con el bebe te preocupas mas, y eso debe ser mi culpa...

-mi amor no digas eso..mi familia es mas importante que cualquier cosa..-dijo naruto

-lo se pero..-dijo hinata

-amor tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida..-dijo naruto-..y te amo

-yo también te amo y mucho-dijo hinata-..estaremos bien..verdad naruto-kun..

_-el embarazo de hinata..es muy delicado...necesitara mas cuidados...-_

_-..si hinata no se cuida pueda que muera...cuando nazca su bebe...-_

-naruto-kun..-dijo hinata

-eh?..si estaremos juntos...-dijo naruto

-estas preocupado..-dijo hinata-..dime que esta pasando naruto-kun...

-no pasa nada mi amor..-dijo naruto

-estas seguro..-dijo hinata-..no quiero que me ocultes nada amor..te amo y no quiero que me ocultes cosas, prométeme que no me ocultaras nada...

-te lo prometo...pero no hay nada que ocultarte..-dijo naruto

-también quiero que prometas que jamas dejaras a nuestro bebe solo..-dijo hinata-no quiero que sufra lo mismo que sufriste tu..

-te lo prometo...porque estaremos los dos para verlo crecer..-dijo naruto

La abrazo y correspondiendo al abrazo...sus lagrimas salieron de los ojos de naruto..

-¿naruto-kun que pasa...?-dijo hinata mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su esposo

-nada solo que te amo tanto...siempre estaremos juntos es una promesa-dijo naruto

-lo se..y confió en tus palabras...-dijo hinata-..siempre he creído en ellas..

**XXXXX**

-el embarazo de mi hija es delicado...-dijo hiashi

-así es hiashi-sama-dijo sakura

-porque te mando a decirme no pudo venir y decírmelo..-dijo hiashi

-es porque soy su medico..-dijo sakura

_-por favor avísale a hiashi-sama de lo que tiene hinata..-_

-y la otra es porque me lo pidió naruto..-dijo sakura

-ya veo..-dijo hiashi

-y es muy grave lo que tiene mi one-chan..-dijo hanabi

-si...lo mas probable es que los dos mueran..-dijo sakura

-"mi hija"..-pensó con la preocupación de lo que pasara con hinata

-pero se puede salvar no..-dijo hanabi

-no estoy muy segura de eso..-dijo sakura

-se que es muy duro para ustedes...-dijo sasuke

-lo se pero naruto-sama tendra nuestro apoyo...-dijo hiashi

-gracias..nos retiramos..-dijo sakura

-muchas gracias por la información..-dijo hiashi

-de nada..por cierto no le diga nada a hinata..-dijo sakura

-porque..-dijo hanabi

-me lo pidió naruto..no quiere preocupar la..-dijo sakura

-tiene razón..no diremos nada..-dijo hiashi

Ya que se habían marcharon..

-padre..hinata y el bebe se salvaran..verdad..-dijo hanabi

-no estoy seguro hanabi...-dijo hiashi-..pero ten fe y te aseguro que tu hermana estará bien.."se que lo estará..."

**_Continuara..._**


	7. Capitulo siete

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

Tres meses después...

-dime como se siente tener un bebe..-dijo tenten

-es lo mas hermoso que le puede pasar a una mujer..-dijo hinata-..pero hay veces que siento que algo pasara..

-no digas eso, todo saldrá bien..-dijo ino

-se que podre hacerlo pero naruto-kun...-dijo hinata-..a veces pienso que no cofia de que los dos saldremos bien, yo soy fuerte y se que podre sobrellevar a nuestro bebe...

-lo se hinata, se que lo sobrellevaras...-dijo sakura

-si no llego hacerlo prométanme que si algo malo nos pases...-dijo hinata-..salvaras la vida de mi bebe..prometemelo..

-te lo prometo...-dijo sakura-..todo saldrá bien ya lo veras...

-gracias, por se mis amigas..-dijo hinata

-no hay de que...siempre lo seremos..-dijo ino

-por supuesto..-dijo temari

-jamas te dejaremos sola...-dijo tenten

-estaremos contigo...-dijo karim-..en cada momento...

-lo se y se los agradezco de todo corazón...-dijo hinata

**XXXXX**

-estas cansada..-dijo naruto

-no..estoy bien-dijo hinata

-quieres ir a descansar..-dijo naruto

-no, aquí estoy bien..-dijo hinata

-esta bien...-dijo naruto-..sera como quieras..

-gracias..-dijo hinata

-naruto-kun..me puedes traer un poco de agua..-dijo hinata

-si..espérame..-dijo naruto

Dos minutos después...

-te traje el agua..-dijo naruto

-gracias..-dijo hinata

Tomo el vaso de agua..y en unos minutos después se había quedado dormida..la tomo en sus brazos y la subió al cuarto..con su mano uso un poco del chakra de kurama y se la puso en el vientre de hinata...al sorprenderse como adsorvia todo el chakra que tenia en su mano..

-es sorprendente como lo adsorbe..-dijo naruto

**-¿y que esperabas...? tiene parte de mi poder...-**

-lo se..solo quiero que el bebe este bien..-dijo naruto-..los dos son parte de mi vida...

En ese momento se estaba despertando sin que naruto se diera cuenta..

-amo a hinata-chan sobre todas las cosas..-dijo naruto-..y también amo a mi bebe sobre todas las cosas y se que hinata-chan es la persona mas fuerte de lo que crees...

Sintió la patadita del bebe..

-se..se movió...-dijo naruto emocionado porque el bebe se había movido

**-y que esperabas...los críos escuchan todo lo que sus padres dicen...-**

-esto es sorprendente kurama..-dijo naruto-..mi bebe se movió...

**-a veces pienso que no maduraras...seguirás siendo el mismo mocoso..-**

-no me arruines mi momento...-dijo naruto-..estoy contento porque mi bebe tendrá la mejor de las madres, y lo amo con todo mi ser...

Hinata sonrió y se volvió a quedar dormida..

**-eres muy raro mocoso...-**

**XXXXX**

-a veces pienso que..-dijo tenten-..que lo mejor me fuera contigo..

Miro la tumba con el nombre de neji hyuga...toco la lapida sonriendo...

-pero hinata me necesita, es decir nos necesita mas que nunca..-dijo tenten-..no se si pueda hacerlo..

Sintió una fuerte brisa una voz le sorprendió..

_-hinata-sama se recuperara..._

-neji..-dijo tenten

_-hola..ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez...-_

-es cierto...pero como estas seguro que todo saldrá bien...-dijo tenten

_-porque lo se...-_

-jamas cambiaras...-dijo tenten alzando una ceja-..aun después de haber muerto sigues siendo el mismo..

_-lo se, ya me lo habían dicho antes...-_

-baka...-dijo tenten

_-tu tampoco cambiaras...sigues siendo la misma chica experimentada y lista..-_

-...-

_-jamas les dije que ustedes fueron las personas mas importantes de mi vida, ahora que he muerto entendí las palabras de naruto...-_

_los amigos no son debilidad, son la fuerza para seguir adelante..._

_-ahora comprendo todo...y tanto como tu y lee fueron los mejores amigos que tuve...-_

-tu también lo eres neji..-dijo lee acercándose-..aunque fuiste la persona mas dura, sabia que en el fondo eras una persona pura..

-es cierto..-dijo tenten

_-muchas gracias por todo chicos, me han dado los mejores años de mi vida...-_

-para eso son los amigos...-dijo lee-..y que la llama de tu espíritu explote...

-si seras...-dijo tenten

Por una vez escucharon a su compañero sonreír de una manera amplia y sincera...

_-es tiempo de irme, y recuerda que hinata-sama es fuerte...confía en su poder...-_

Y desapareció...

-y que quiso decir que hinata-chan es fuerte..-dijo lee

-larga historia...-dijo tenten

-cuéntame...-dijo lee-..por favor, prometo no decir nada esta vez..

-no..-dijo tenten

-que mala eres...-dijo lee-..que mala amiga eres tenten-chan...

**XXXXX**

En la noche...

-naruto-kun..-dijo hinata

-que pasa..-dijo naruto-..no puedes dormir

-es que solo que tengo un antojo..-dijo hinata

-y dime cual es...-dijo naruto

-pues, es muy noche..no se si lo encuentres..-dijo hinata

-sabes que nada es imposible para mi..-dijo naruto-..te lo conseguiré sea lo que sea...

-es bola de arroz y ramen..-dijo hinata-..de esos que tu compras para llevar en la oficina..

-te enteraste...-dijo naruto

Hinata asintió...

-quien te lo dijo...-dijo naruto-..de seguro fue sadaki...esa niña es una traidora...

-no importa quien me lo dijo, quiero que me traigas eso naruto-kun...-dijo hinata sonando seria-..ahora..

-esta bien..te lo conseguiré..-dijo naruto

-estas seguro..-dijo hinata volviendo ser dulce-..es muy noche...

-estoy seguro..ahora vuelvo..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

**XXXXX**

En icharu's..

-"demonios"-pensó viendo el lugar cerrado

Cuando alguien abrió la puerta para salir...

-naruto-sama que hace por aquí en las horas de la noche..-dijo ayame

-cumplo antojo..me puedes hacer un favor..-dijo naruto

-no tiene que pedírmelo..dígame cual es la orden..-dijo ayame

-pues..necesito que me traigas..-dijo naruto

15 minutos después...

-aquí esta el pedido naruto-sama..-dijo ayame

-gracias..-dijo naruto

-y por cierto..como esta hinata-sama..-dijo ayame

-bien..el embarazo hace mas hermosa..-dijo naruto

-que bueno..-dijo ayame-..su bebe sera muy sano se lo aseguro..

-si lo se..me tengo que ir..nos vemos..-dijo naruto

-claro..-dijo ayame

**XXXXX**

-tal vez no la consiguió...le dije que no fuera..-dijo hinata

Miro hacia el mueble y era el albun de fotos..y mejor decidió jugar con un hilo de su camiseta...

-naruto-kun..jamas cambiaras...-dijo hinata-..pronto papa te traerá tu comida..

Sintió una ligera patadita que la hizo sonreír...

20 minutos después llego a su casa con lo que le pidió su esposa como antojo...

**-todo eso te pidió...-**

-es extraño, son cosas que yo comería..-dijo naruto

**-se nota que es tu hijo...come lo mismo que tu...-**

-lo se..-dijo naruto-..pero son cosas que haría con mucho gusto..

**-si tu lo dices...atente a las consecuencias...-**

-de que hablas...-dijo naruto

**-pronto lo sabrás...-**

Al entrar ala habitación...

-lo conseguiste..pero como-dijo hinata

-es una de las ventajas..-dijo naruto-..de ser hokage..

-ya lo veo eso es trampa naruto-kun..-dijo hinata

-ya lo se amor...pero te lo traje...-dijo naruto-..ten..

-lo se..si que se ve rico..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto que si..-dijo naruto

-no quieres un poco..-dijo hinata mientras comía

-no..es mejor que sea para nuestro bebe..-dijo naruto

-apuesto a que nuestro bebe comerá mas ramen tu..-dijo hinata

-espero que no rompa mi récord..-dijo naruto

-anda ven a dormir...deberías descansar mas..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes..ademas verte feliz con nuestro bebe..-dijo naruto-..y estoy encantado por complacerte en todos tus antojos..

-en todo..-dijo hinata

-si..lo todo lo que tu quieras..-dijo naruto

-entonces tengo otro antojo mas..-dijo hinata

Así que toda la noche paso entre antojo en antojo..

**-"tengo la sensación de que el crió no podrá controlarlo..."el amor es mágico..-**

-tienes razón kurama-kun...-dijo hinata-..el amor es la fuerza mas poderosa en el mundo...

Al escuchar la voz de hinata lo sorprendió...

**_Continuara..._**


	8. Capitulo ocho

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente...

-¿como..?-dijo naruto sorprendido

**-tu hembra puede escucharme...-**

-pero te puede ver como yo...-dijo naruto

**-no puede, solo me escucha...esto debe ser por su crió...-**

-mas lógico..-dijo naruto-..como tiene una parte de tu poder hinata-chan solo te puede escuchar...pero no ver...

**-exacto..-**

-mmm, esto es nuevo incluso para mi...-dijo naruto-..pero lo podremos sobrellevar..

**-por supuesto que si mocoso...-**

-deja de decirme así...-dijo naruto frunciendo el ceño-..sabes que no me gusta...

**-pues a mi si...-**

**XXXXX**

En la florería...

-como es el estado de hinata..sakura..-dijo ino

-"tan grande es el poder de kurama que..pueda que..."-pensó viendo la nada

-sakura..-dijo ino

-eh?..que me decías..-dijo sakura

-sobre el estado de hinata..-dijo ino

-el bebe adsorbe cada vez mas el chakra de hinata..-dijo sakura

-adsorbe..pero como hace eso..-dijo ino

-con los meses la bebe fue adsorbiendo de poco a poco el chakra de hinata, su cuerpo no resiste mucho y el bebe que cada vez mas su poder..-dijo sakura

-entonces..hinata puede morir..-dijo ino

-si..dijo sakura-..no puedo imaginar lo que pasara con naruto..

-es cierto...tanto tiempo que se enamoro de verdad...-dijo ino

-si que lo es..merece vivir y disfrutar de naruto y de su amor con su bebe..-dijo sakura

-si que es muy serio todo eso..-dijo ino

-que es muy serio..-dijo tenten entrando

-el embarazo de hinata...-dijo sakura

-no te preocupes..hinata es fuerte y podrá con esto..-dijo tenten-..se los aseguro...

-como estas muy segura de ello..-dijo ino

-porque...me lo dijo neji..-dijo tenten

-como..que neji te lo dijo...-dijo ino-..apareció como un espíritu o que...

-fue cuando fui a verlo..en el cementerio..oí su voz..-dijo tenten-..y se me apareció...

-ya veo...-dijo ino

-si..tanto que anelaban tener un bebe y ahora que lo van a tener..hinata puede morir..-dijo sakura

-es como una pesadilla..-dijo ino

-solo recuerden que no deben preocupar a hinata...-dijo sakura

**XXXXX**

En la tarde en el cementerio...

-podre ser el mejor padre para mi bebe...-dijo naruto

_-claro que si naruto..-_

-mama...-dijo naruto

_-solo quiero que sepas que no tengas miedo..-_

-miedo..yo no puedo sentirlo..-dijo naruto

_-es de humanos sentirlo...ademas a hinata-chan te ama..-_

-lo se..pero cada vez mas débil..y si algo le pasa no se que haré..-dijo naruto

_-tranquilo..ambos saldrán bien..mientras el amor exista..podrán con todo..-_

-...-

_-escucha a tu madre...tiene toda la razón...-_

-papa..-dijo naruto

_-se que seras el mejor de los padres...-_

-como puedes estar seguro, desde que tengo memoria me falto el amor de ustedes...-dijo naruto-..yo crecí como un huérfano..

_-lo sabemos pero has aprendido muy bien que el amor es lo mas valioso del mundo...-_

_-y que el fruto del amor nace...un hijo..-_

_-y se que seras mejor padre de que fui yo...-_

_-tanto como hinata-chan, ella esta muy contenta por llevar un pedazo tuyo..-_

-lo se..pero..-dijo naruto

**-escucha los, se que tu hembra sera fuerte y lo vera crecer te lo aseguro...-**

_-confía en que hinata-chan podrá sobrellevar a tu hijo..-_

-es cierto, hinata-chan es fuerte y lo ha demostrado...-dijo naruto-..y no flaqueare ahora cuando mas me necesita...

_-así se habla..-_

_-es cuestión que la animes..._-

**-ellos tienen razón...-**

-gracias por todo...-dijo naruto-..mama y papa...

_-de nada y cuídalos mucho...-_

_-y dale fuerzas en todo, y jamas le niegues nada..-_

Y desaparecieron...

-se que lo sobrellevaremos los dos...-dijo naruto-..porque nuestro hijo es el fruto del amor entre hinata-chan y yo..

**XXXXX**

**-sabes que con mi poder no le pasara nada a tu hembra..-**

-lo se..-dijo naruto-..y se que estará bien...

**-por supuesto que estará bien, después de todo es tu hijo...-**

-si..tienes razón..-dijo naruto

-naruto..todo bien abajo..-dijo hinata desde la habitación

-si ya voy..me tengo que ir-dijo naruto

Al llegar ala habitación...

-perdona por la tardanza..es que no encontraba la cuchara..-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes..esta bien-dijo hinata

-no sabes lo mucho que te amo..-dijo naruto

-lo se..yo también te amo..-dijo hinata

Se acerco a la cama y se acostó a su lado mientras que ella comía el helado..toco su vientre y le deposito un beso..

-cuando salgas de ahí..si eres niña seras muy hermosa como tu madre..-dijo naruto

-naruto-kun..-dijo hinata-..y si es niño..

-bueno solo espero que no sea como yo, que no haga las cosas sin pensar..-dijo naruto

-así que sin pensar...-dijo hinata-..entonces ser tu esposa lo hiciste sin pensar...

-esa fue la única cosa que hice pensando..que suerte que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

Se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso..

-te amo naruto-kun..-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti hinata-chan..-dijo naruto

-sabes..cuando nazca el bebe..-dijo hinata-..quiero darle mi medallon del clan..

-claro que se lo darás y se sentirá orgullosa de ser una hyuga..-dijo naruto

-tanto como una namikaze..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto..-dijo naruto

-se que estará muy orgullosa de tener nuestros apellidos..-dijo hinata

-claro que si..-dijo naruto tocando el vientre de hinata

Sintiendo como se movía y daba pataditas..

-creo que esta orgulloso..-dijo hinata

-como no estarlo..y mas que seremos sus padres..y la llenaremos de mucho amor..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-sabes..he pensado que cuando nazca podremos ir al lugar que te prometí..-dijo naruto

-de verdad..-dijo hinata-..me lo prometes..

-te lo prometo..que iremos los tres juntos..-dijo naruto

-al menos me puedes contar como es..-dijo hinata

-pueda que si..-dijo naruto-..lo único que te podre decir es que es un lugar que me trae recuerdos lindos..

-me encantaría ir contigo a ese lugar..-dijo hinata

-claro que iras..-dijo naruto

**_Continuara..._**


	9. Capitulo nueve

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

**.**

Tres meses después...

-no dejamos dormir mucho a papi-dijo hinata-..te ama tanto que no pudo dormir bien..

Miro a naruto que estaba bien dormido..con cuidado se levanto de la cama..haciendo despertar a naruto...

-no deberías de levantarte..-dijo naruto-..me hubieras hablado..

-...-

-solo dime si necesitas algo yo puedo traerlo de la cocina..-dijo naruto

-yo puedo levantarme...-dijo hinata-..no quiero que me trates como si estuviera enferma, solo estoy embarazada..

-lo se pero déjame cuidarte..-dijo naruto-..

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

-te amo..-susurro naruto entre sus labios

-también te amo...-dijo hinata

Unieron sus labios en un beso con ese amor que crecía cada vez mas y mas...

**XXXXX**

-creo que ya no esta en riesgo..-dijo sakura-..por lo que veo sera un bebe muy sano...

-con nuestros cuidados ha estado mejor...-dijo naruto-..verdad hinata-chan

Hinata asintió...

-de hina lo creo, pero de ti...-dijo sakura-..lo dudo...

-no dudes de mis cuidados y mas que es mi hijo...-dijo naruto sonriendo-..o mi hija...

-es un buen padre..sakura-chan...-dijo hinata

-mi amor...tu eres la única que me defiende...-dijo naruto

-un amor como el de ustedes y deben protegerlo...a toda costa...-dijo tsunade entrando

-oba-chan...-dijo naruto

-que no me digas así...-dijo tsunade-..no cambias, ya un mes para que seas padre y sigues siendo el mismo..

-nadie puede cambiarlo..seguirá siendo el mismo..-dijo sakura

-no importa, lo que se es que naruto-kun sera el mejor de los padres...-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo

-lo que decía ustedes seguirán siendo los mismos..-dijo tsunade

-podemos decirles cual es el sexo de su bebe...-dijo sakura

-¡NO!..-gritaron ambos

Las dos médicos se sorprendieron...

-es que naruto-kun y yo queremos que sea sorpresa..-dijo hinata

-y al verlo saber que nombre seria perfecto para el bebe...-dijo naruto-..no nos digas que es sakura-chan..

-entiendo..-dijo sakura

-"sin duda es como verlos a ellos.."-pensó viendo como sonreían por el sonido del corazón de su bebe

-espero que sea el mejor de los nombres..-dijo tsunade

-le aseguramos que así sera tsunade-sama...-dijo hinata-..verdad naruto-kun..

Naruto solo asintió...

**XXXXX**

Dos días después...en la madrugada...

-n..naruto-k..kun..-dijo hinata-..me duele..

-que tienes..hinata-chan..-dijo naruto

-el bebe..me duele naruto-kun...-dijo hinata

-el bebe..aun falta un mes..-dijo naruto

-naruto..no aguanto me duele mucho..-dijo hinata

-tranquila..te llevare al hospital..-dijo naruto

La tomo en sus brazos y desapareció en una nube de humo con ella..

Al llegar al hospital el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana...

-tranquila hinata...todo estará bien..-dijo naruto

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente..

-naru..-dijo hinata

-tranquila..estarás bien..-dijo naruto

-lo se, se que nuestro bebe nacerá bien...-dijo hinata

-por supuesto que si..-dijo naruto

-si que se ha adelantado..tendremos que hacer esto por Teiōsekkai..-dijo sakura

-¿eso es necesario sakura-chan..?-dijo naruto

-por supuesto que si..-dijo sakura-..así que esperaras como los demás afuera..

-pero..-dijo naruto-..quiero estar con hinata-chan en este momento tan importante..

-entiendo pero es lo necesario por ahora..-dijo sakura

-...-

-anda ve aya afuera...-dijo sakura

Salio del cuarto del hospital...

-todo saldrá bien con mi bebe sakura-chan..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto confía en mi..-dijo sakura-..después de todo soy tu medico...

**XXXXX**

No dejaba de dar vueltas por el pasillo del hospital..

-deja de dar vuelta me estas mareando...-dijo sasuke

-no puedo evitarlo..-dijo naruto mientras caminaba en círculos-..es mi primer hijo...

-te entiendo...-dijo hiashi

-eso debe ser doloroso para mi one-chan...-dijo hanabi

-no de hecho es un momento especial para ella..-dijo ino-..siendo su primer hijo con este..

-oyes te escucho...-dijo naruto

-ya lo se...-dijo ino-..sigue dando vueltas...

-no vez lo nervioso que esta ino..-dijo sai-..es normal para un padre primerizo...

-buen punto...-dijo hiashi-..pero todo esto es natural...

**-tranquilo todo saldrá bien...-**

-ya lo se, pero crees que tenga la mitad de tu poder...-dijo naruto

**-no creo, solo una pequeña parte...-**

-espero que todo salga bien con mi bebe...-dijo naruto

**XXXXX**

Todos estaban tan nerviosos por lo que iba a pasar..cuando se escucho un llanto de una bebe..y sakura salio de ahí..

-dime que fue sakura-chan...-dijo naruto

-fue niña..-dijo sakura

-soy papa, de una niña...-dijo naruto

-soy abuelo...y mi hija como esta..-dijo hiashi

-un poco cansada pero bien..-dijo sakura-..puedes pasar naruto...

**XXXXX**

-es hermosa amor..tan hermosa como tu..-dijo naruto cargando a su hija

-lo se..-dijo hinata-..que nombre seria perfecto...

Lo pensó por unos minutos...

-haruka-dijo naruto

-¿haruka?..-dijo hinata

-si es como la inicial de tu nombre hinata-chan..-dijo naruto-..y ademas es perfecto para ella...

-lo es naruto-kun..-dijo hinata

-nuestra hija es tan perfecta..-dijo naruto

-es porque tu eres su padre..-dijo hinata sonriendo

-y tu eres la madre perfecta para mi hija..-dijo naruto-..te amo tanto..

-y yo a ti...-dijo hinata

**XXXXX**

En la mañana como las 7 am..

-mira naruto...ira a abrir sus ojos..-dijo hinata

-enserio vamos a ver..-dijo naruto

La bebe fue abriendo lentamente..se sorprendieron a ver los ojos..

-son idénticos..-dijo naruto

-a ti..tiene tus ojos naruto-kun..-dijo hinata

-es idéntica a mi por el pelo y ahora por sus ojos..-dijo naruto-..pero con la misma belleza de su madre...

-si que lo es..-dijo hinata

**_Continuara..._**


	10. Capitulo diez

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

**.**

Ocho años después...

Todo marchaba bien la aldea una niña rubia de ojos azules como el cielo pero con la piel clara de ocho años entraba en la gran mansión namikaze...

-papa!...-dijo haruka

Como no escucho nada abrió la puerta..

-papa!...-dijo haruka-..qué está haciendo?

Al ver que su padre estaba dormido con un desastre por toda la casa...

-papá! despierta!-dijo haruka haciendo el 8 trigramas: sesenta y cuatro palmas!

Haciendo que despertara doliendo le mucho la cabeza que le palpitaba...

-¿por qué siempre me despiertas así haruka!..-dijo naruto-..sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas...

Su expresión cambio a muy atemorizarte como la de su madre y haruka señalo el lugar donde esta la basura..

-porque siempre dejas así la casa papa...-dijo haruka-..a veces no entiendo que fue lo que vio mama en ti..

Naruto solo sonrió...

-lo siento princesa...-dijo naruto-..a veces tu padre necesita alejarse ya sabes!

-uh-hum..ya veo...-dijo haruka

-no es como que estoy descuidando mis deberes ni nada...-dijo naruto-..

-de todos modos un nuevo equipo se está formando..-dijo haruka

-eso es correcto!...-dijo naruto-..pero ven ayúdame a limpiar antes de que llegue mama de su misión...

-nop!, limpiarlo tu solo papa...-dijo haruka y salio de la sala

-mala...-dijo naruto en susurro

-ya te oí papa...-dijo haruka desde su cuarto

-eso esperaba...-dijo naruto mientras limpiaba su desastre

**-tu cría esta algo loca como su padre...-**

-oyes...-dijo naruto-..pueda que tengas razón...

Continuo limpiando

-papa voy a salir un momento...-dijo haruka

-a donde vas...-dijo naruto-..sabes que mama llegara en cualquier momento..

-vendré temprano iré a ver a sora-chan...-dijo haruka

-bien pero no tardes mucho...-dijo naruto

-si papa...-dijo haruka y salio de la casa

**XXXXX**

-donde estoy..-dijo hinata

-tranquila hina.-dijo sakura-..solo te desmayaste

-yo..no me he sentido bien..-dijo hinata

-bien te haré unos estudios..-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo puedo irme a casa...-dijo hinata

-esta bien..pero mañana te quiero aquí para decirte lo que tienes...-dijo sakura

-si..-dijo hinata

Cuando estaba a punto de salir...

-hina, quiero contarte algo muy importante...-dijo sakura empezando a sonreír

-claro dime...-dijo hinata

-tendré un bebe...-dijo sakura

-es increíble sakura-chan..-dijo hinata-..felicidades...

-gracias..-dijo sakura

-entonces nos vemos mañana para saber que es lo que tengo...-dijo hinata

Sakura solo asintió y hinata se marcho...

**XXXXX**

En la tarde...

-están listos..-dijo haruka

-oh si..-dijo shun

-aun creo que es mala idea..-dijo sora

-vamos sora-chan...sera divertido..-dijo haruka

-si...-dijo shun

-anda vamos..no nos dejarías solos verdad..-dijo haruka

-esta bien..que tengo que hacer..-dijo sora

-así se habla..bien este es el plan..-dijo haruka

**XXXXX**

-suéltame..sense..-dijo haruka

-ahora mismo te llevare a tu casa..-dijo akira

-"a mi casa"no..espera papa no sabe nada de eso..-dijo haruka

-ahora lo sabrá y ustedes dos..-dijo akira-..mañana los quiero en la torre del hokage

-si sense..-dijo sadaki

-vamos sora-chan..-dijo shun

-chicos...no me dejen con la bruja..-dijo haruka

-deja de decirme así..ahora vamos a tu casa...-dijo akira

**XXXXX**

-naruto-kun..-dijo hinata

-hinata-chan...has llegado...-dijo naruto y la abrazo-..te extrañe tanto..

-y yo a ti..-dijo hinata

-jamas te mandare mas de dos días a una misión..-dijo naruto

-naruto-kun..-dijo hinata

-mi amor..-dijo naruto

Se empezó a marear...

-hinata-chan estas bien..-dijo naruto-..mi amor no me angusties...

-estoy bien..-dijo hinata-..solo es cansancio, no te preocupes...

-entonces ve a descansar un rato...-dijo naruto

-¿donde esta haruka?-dijo hinata

-fue a ver a su amiga no tarda...-dijo naruto-.."aunque tengo un mal presentimiento..."

-espero que no...-dijo hinata-..los he extrañado tanto a los dos...

**XXXXX**

En las calles de konoha...

-ya suéltame..puedo caminar sola..-dijo haruka

-no..ahora muévete..-dijo akira

-ayúdenme...esta loca..-dijo haruka haciendo escándalo

-ya deja de hacer drama..-dijo akira-..no entiendo siendo la hija del hokage hagas todo eso...

-"la hija del hokage.."-pensó molestándose porque cada persona le decía lo mismo

-ya camina..no tengo todo el día..-dijo akira

-ya voy..-dijo haruka

Continuaron en el recorrido..hasta llegar a casa..

**XXXXX**

-hokage-sama...-dijo akira entrando con haruka-..su hija ha estado haciendo de las suyas...

-gracias..puedes retirarte..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo akira

Desapareció en una nube de humo..

-mama ha vuelto...-dijo haruka

-por supuesto que si mi nena...pero debes hablar con papa primero..-dijo hinata-..los dejo solos...

Ya que hinata se marcho...

-papa..déjame explicarte..-dijo haruka jugando con sus dedos-..lo que pasa es que..

-"si duda eres igual a tu madre"..-dijo naruto-..sabes la cantidad de quejas que me han llegado esta semana..

-lo se...pero déjame..-dijo haruka

-no..ahora tu vas hacer trabajo comunitario en los locales por un mes..-dijo naruto

-pero papa...-dijo haruka

-pero nada..tu siendo la hija del hokage debes comportarte tal..-dijo naruto

-siempre es lo mismo..la hija del hokage..no puede hacer esto..no puede hacer lo otro..-dijo haruka

-sabes que debes comportarte por lo que eres..-dijo naruto

-estoy cansada de que todos me lo repitan..-dijo haruka empezando a caminar

-ven acá..aun no ha terminado esta conversación..-dijo naruto

-para mi si..-dijo haruka

Cerro la puerta de un portazo..

-"esta niña.."-pensó poniendo su mano en la frente

**-sabes que los genes...son hereda torio..-**

-no tienes que recordarme lo..-dijo naruto

-naruto..todo bien..-dijo hinata

-mas o menos..-dijo naruto

-y haruka..-dijo hinata-..donde se metió...

-esta en su cuarto muy enojada conmigo..-dijo naruto

-entiéndela..solo le repites lo mismo todos los días..-dijo hinata-..solo escuchala sabes que tanto haruka y tu son tan parecidos..

-tienes razón...-dijo naruto-..es que solo siento que no he sido el mejor padre para mi hija...

-claro que lo eres naruto-kun, es solo que no has sabido como actuar..-dijo hinata

-lo se...-dijo naruto-..siempre sabes decir las mejores cosas..

-lo se..-dijo hinata

-te amo hinata-chan..mi vida no tendría sentido si no te tuviera a mi lado...-dijo naruto

-yo tampoco sabría lo que pasaría..-dijo hinata

Se besaron con esa intensidad de el amor que aun existían en los dos..

-déjame hablar con haruka..-dijo hinata

-esta bien..espero que no me odie ahora..-dijo naruto

-haruka no te odia..es solo que jamas muestra sus sentimientos..-dijo hinata y se dirigio al cuarto de su hija

**_Continuara..._**


	11. Capitulo once

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11**

**.**

**.**

Al entrar al cuarto de su hija...

-princesa..todo bien..-dijo hinata entrando

-mas o menos..-dijo haruka

-sabes que tu padre hace lo mejor que puede...-dijo hinata

-yo lo se..pero siempre me dice lo mismo que no me puedo controlar mi enojo..-dijo haruka

-es solo quiere lo mejor para ti..-dijo hinata

-mama..-dijo haruka-..aun no entiendo que es lo que viste en papa..

-lo mismo que veo en ti..alegría, fortaleza..-dijo hinata-..y lo mas importante..amor..

-y como te enamoraste de papa..-dijo haruka

-de hecho..fue cuando me salvo de unos chicos..al principio fue admiración..y con los años me enamore de tu padre..-dijo hinata-..pero lo que le importaba recuperar a su mejor amigo uchiha sasuke..

-el papa de sadaki-chan..-dijo haruka

-el mismo..en la guerra todos peleamos para que pudiéramos estar tranquilos...-dijo hinata-..en ese momento tu padre quería ganar esta guerra lo único que pude hacer es pelear a su lado..después que todo termino..fue cuando mi primo murió..

-el tío neji murió en la guerra-dijo haruka

-si..y lo único que me hacia falta..con la ayuda de tu padre pude salir adelante...-dijo hinata-..hasta ese día..me dijo que me ama y me propuso matrimonio y nos casamos...

-ah..pero porque es tan estricto conmigo...-dijo haruka-..es como el abuelo hiashi..

-no es estricto como el abuelo..-dijo hinata-..es que cuando naciste se prometido que jamas sufriría..como el..

-entonces..lo que decía la gente es verdad..-dijo haruka-..papa era huérfano...

-si..tus abuelos murieron cuando el era un bebe..solo quiere que seas un poco mas responsable...-dijo hinata

-esta bien mama..-dijo haruka

**XXXXX**

Al día siguiente...

-antes de que te diga lo que tienes..-dijo sakura-..desde cuando te sientes así..

-pues antes de que naruto-kun me mandara a una misión...-dijo hinata-..hace dos días..

-lo mas lógico es que estés embarazada...-dijo sakura

-¿embarazada?..-dijo hinata-..naruto-kun y yo...seremos padres de nuevo..

-así es amiga felicidades...-dijo sakura-..seras mama otra vez..

-gracias..-dijo hinata

**XXXXX**

-ya mama..que es lo que ibas a decirnos a papa y a mi..-dijo haruka

-que sucede hinata-chan, todo esta bien...-dijo naruto

-estoy bien..es solo que..-dijo hinata-..nuestra familia crecera un poco..

-no me digas que..-dijo naruto-..

-de verdad..mama..-dijo haruka

-si..-dijo hinata

-mi amor tendremos otro bebe y sera asombroso..-dijo naruto

**-esto es muy raro..el aura es mucho mas fuerte de la de ambos...-**

-que quieres decir...-

**-lo mas probable de que su crio sea mas poderoso..-**

-...-

**XXXXX**

-algun antojo...-dijo naruto

-no..aun no apenas nos enteramos..-dijo hinata-..solo me pidieron que estuviera tranquila..

-me alegra...-dijo naruto-..te amo..

-yo tambien te amo..-dijo hinata

Le dio un beso tierno..

-y..¿donde esta haruka?..-dijo naruto

-en casa de sadaki...-dijo hinata

-entonces estamos solos..-dijo naruto

-completamente solos-dijo hinata

Comenzaron con besos cortos..fueron aumentando los besos..fueron cayendo lentamente hacia la cama sin dejarse de besar..poco a poco abandono sus labios al pasar por su cuello..dándole leves mordiscos en el cuello...en esa tarde se demostraron todo ese amor que se tienen mutuamente..

En la noche..

-cansada..-dijo naruto

-no..no tanto...-dijo hinata

-por cierto...-dijo naruto-..de donde sacaría las ideas para hacer eso..

-eh?..-dijo hinata-..pues..

-tu sabes algo..-dijo naruto-..así que me lo dirás..

-bueno se encontró una libreta con una lista de cosas que hacer..-dijo hinata

-mi lista de ciando era niño escribía..-dijo naruto

Hinata solo asintió..

-decomisare esa libreta..-dijo naruto

-bien..espero que no haga mas travesuras..-dijo hinata-..se nota que es tu hija..

-lo se...y como va este pequeñito..-dijo naruto

Le toco el vientre aun plano de hinata

-mas o menos..me marea muy seguido..-dijo hinata

-son los síntomas..de hecho los mismos que tenias con haruka...-dijo naruto

-es cierto..esperemos que este bebe sea mas tranquilo..-dijo hinata

-si lo mismo digo..-dijo naruto

-espero que nuestro bebe sea como tu aunque sea un poquito..-dijo hinata

-esperemos que no..-dijo naruto

**XXXXX**

-entonces tu papa se enojo contigo...-dijo shun

-si..pero me perdono..-dijo haruka

-tu papa tiene un buen corazón haruka-chan..-dijo sora

-lo se..-dijo haruka-..y ademas quiero decirles que tendré un hermanito pronto...

-que bien haruka-chan..-dijo sora

-eso es malo..-dijo shun

-de que hablas..-dijo sora

-veras que en unos meses tus padres pondrán mas atención al bebe..-dijo shun

-no es cierto...no le hagas caso haruka-chan..-dijo sora

-ya veremos...a ver si me das la razón después..-dijo shun

-"ya no me van a querer"-pensó sintiendo algo diferente

**_Continuara..._**


	12. Capitulo doce

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12**

**.**

**.**

Días después...

-crees que haruka ha tomado bien la noticia..-dijo hinata nerviosa

-por supuesto que si mi amor..-dijo naruto poniendo su mano en el vientre plano de su esposa-..después de todo es su hermanito o hermanita...

-pues si, pero siento que haruka se ha distanciado en estos días...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes hablare con ella...-dijo naruto-..así que quiero que estés mas tranquila por el bebe...

-te lo prometo mi amor..-dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-hoy iré por ella ala academia, así nos dará tiempo de que hablemos...-dijo naruto

-tienes razón naruto-kun..-dijo hinata-..y cuando vengas de regreso puedes comprar ramen..

-claro amor...-dijo naruto

Hinata sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas...

-cada día que pasa me enamoro de ti...-dijo naruto-..no sabes lo mucho que te amo..

-lo se, con ese intensidad yo también te amo naruto-kun...-dijo hinata

Naruto la tomo de las mejillas para besarla...mientras ella quien lo abrazara para continuar con el beso...

-es..es tiempo de ir..ir por haruka..-murmuro naruto entre besos

-esta bien..-dijo hinata decepcionada

-mi amor te prometo que en la noche te lo recomenzare..-dijo naruto-..así que no te vayas a dormirte

Asintió sonrojada y desapareció en una nube de humo..

**XXXXX**

-hokage-sama...-dijo un aldeano

-buen día..-dijo naruto

Continuo el recorrido por la academia..hasta que llego al salón de su hija...

-bien es momento de que...-dijo akira cuando toco el timbre de salida

_Al fin..._

-nos vemos mañana chicos...-dijo akira-..pueden salir...

Todos salieron menos...

-que sucede haruka, tu eres la primera en salir..-dijo akira-..puedes decirme lo que sea...

-esto es muy raro para mi hablarle con usted...-dijo haruka

-confía en tu sensei...esto quedara entre nosotras..-dijo akira

-esta bien..-dijo haruka-..tendré un hermanito..

-eso es bueno haruka...-dijo akira-..un hermano es una de las mayores bendiciones para tus padres..

Al entrar escucho...

-es que sensei yo no quiero tener un hermanito..-dijo haruka

-porque no estas feliz por la noticia como tus padres...-dijo akira

-le pondrán mas atención a ese bebe..-dijo haruka-..solo deseo que no exista..

-haruka...-dijo akira

-cuando ese bebe nazca...-dijo haruka-..ni siquiera notan que estoy aquí..

-por supuesto que te noto hija...-dijo naruto

Las son se voltearon..

-papa...-dijo haruka-..yo

-los dejo solos...mañana nos vemos

Y se marcho...

-escuchaste todo lo que dije..-dijo haruka sin mirar a su padre

-todo, y la pregunta es porque no quieres tener un hermano..-dijo naruto-..acaso te gusta ser hija única, sin nadie que este a tu lado...

-pues si me gusta...le pondrás mas atención a tu bebe...-dijo haruka

-princesa, a tu edad deseaba que tus abuelos estuvieran vivos..-dijo naruto-..me hubiera gustado tener un hermano con quien jugar cuando era niño..

-pues tu papa pero yo deseo ser solo su única hija..-dijo haruka

-sabes cuando supimos que nacerías jamas dijimos que no te queríamos...-dijo naruto-..al contrario te esperábamos con todo el amor entre tu madre y yo...y ahora me estas diciendo que no quieres a tu hermano, sabes lo que sentirá mama cuando se lo digas...

-lo se..-dijo haruka-..pero es la verdad lo que siento...

-jamas pensé escuchar algo como eso menos de mi hija...-dijo naruto-..me has decepcionado haruka..

Salio del salón...

-papa espera..-dijo haruka-..yo..lo siento..

_-tu padre ya no te escucha niña...-_

-tu quien eres...habla ya..-dijo haruka

_-digamos que soy un amigo...jamas piensas en las cosas que dices, vaya parecido que tienes con naruto..-_

-conoces a mi padre...-dijo haruka y el asintió-..desde cuando...

_-hace tiempo me recuerdas a alguien que jamas quiso tener una hermana aunque eran primos...-_

-enserio quien era..-dijo haruka

_-bueno pues su nombre era no importa ahora lo que quiero decirte es que aunque al principio la llego a odiar pensando que todo era su culpa, pero con el tiempo la fue queriendo y protegiendo mas de lo que pudo...-_

-wow eso fue sorprendente..-dijo haruka-..pero que tiene que ver conmigo...

_-lo que quiero decirte es que mires mas aya de ti y encontraras aquella respuesta...-_

-gracias..-dijo haruka-..enserio...

_-de nada mira es tiempo de irte a tu casa...-_

-pero...cual es tu nombre...-dijo haruka

Pero ya no estaba...

-oyes..quien eras pero tienes razón...-dijo haruka

Salio del salón...

**XXXXX**

-como te fue con haruka...todo bien verdad..-dijo hinata sonriendo

-bueno pues...-dijo naruto-..por supuesto que si...

-no me estas ocultando nada verdad naruto-kun...-dijo hinata

-claro que no mi amor..-dijo naruto

-bueno y donde esta haruka...-dijo hinata

-ella me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde es que fue a ver a su amiga...-dijo naruto

-bueno...y me trajiste el ramen...-dijo hinata

-por supuesto jamas dejaría que mi esposa se quede con el antojo..-dijo naruto-..todo tuyo amor..

-gracias..-dijo hinata

Comenzando a comer...

Unos minutos tarde..

-mama...papa ya volví..-dijo haruka entrando ala casa

-un poco tarde, tu madre esta dormida...-dijo naruto-..no quiero que hagas ruido haruka..

-papa yo quería decirte que..-dijo haruka-..que..

-no es necesaria ya lo dejaste muy en claro lo que sentías...-dijo naruto-..ahora vete a tu cuarto..

-pero papa yo...-dijo haruka-..yo

-vete ya haruka...no quiero escucharte...-dijo naruto

-pero..esta bien papa mañana hablare contigo...-dijo haruka y subió a su cuarto

Mas noche...

**-porque tan duro con tu cría...-**

-acaso no escuchaste todo lo que me dijo...-dijo naruto-..no desea tener un hermano..

**-entiéndela es solo que quiere ser única...-**

-lo que mas me dolió es que dijera eso..-dijo naruto

**-si la escucharas creo que quería disculparse, porque no vas a su cuarto y hablas con ella...aprovecha que tu hembra esta dormida..-**

-no se..-dijo naruto

Escucho un ruido y al voltearse vio..

-haruka...que haces levantada a estas horas de la noche..-dijo naruto

-papa yo solo quería..quería pedirte disculpa...-dijo haruka-..es que desde que mama espera un bebe yo...

**-son celos...-**

-no te preocupes princesa se que esto es nuevo para ti...-dijo naruto-..pero te entiendo..

-enserio...-dijo haruka

-así es porque ustedes son lo mas preciado que tengo..ustedes son la única fuerza por la que me hacen levantarme cada dia..-dijo naruto

-lo se y lo siento papa yo no quería que...-dijo haruka

Abrazo a su hija..

-ya no importa princesa, todo esta olvidado...-dijo naruto

-pero...-dijo haruka

-ya tranquila todo saldrá bien...-dijo naruto-..anda ve a dormir..

-esta bien hasta mañana..-dijo haruka

-descansa princesa...-dijo naruto

**XXXXX**

Al entrar al cuarto se metió en la cama sin hacer ruido pero...

-todo bien..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto..perdona si te desperté amor, es solo que...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes amor..-dijo hinata-..al menos haruka estará bien..

-lo esta aunque a veces pienso que no soy el mejor de los padres..-dijo naruto

-por supuesto que lo eres..-dijo hinata poniendo la mano de naruto en u vientre-..eres y sera el mejo padre que mis hijos han tenido...

**_Continuara..._**


	13. Capitulo trece

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13**

**.**

**.**

Segundo mes...

-veo que el bebe esta bien...-dijo sakura-..pero solo recuerda que debes estar tranquila..

-lo se..es solo que..-dijo hinata

-sea cual sea tu preocupación piensa en tu bebe..-dijo sakura-..porque viendo que tu bebe tendra mas poder que haruka..

-que tipo de poder..-dijo hinata

-...-

-sea lo que sea dímelo..-dijo hinata-..que tipo de poder tendrá mi bebe...

-hablemos de otra cosa y concentrémonos en tu bebe, y por lo que veo esta bien...-dijo sakura

-"siento que me ocultas algo.."..que bueno que este bien..-dijo hinata-..naruto-kun estará contento por eso..

-ya me lo imagino..-dijo sakura

-tengo que irme a casa...-dijo hinata-..nos vemos en el siguiente chequeo..

-por supuesto...-dijo sakura-..y recuerda tienes que estar tranquila por tu bebe...

-lo haré...-dijo hinata

Ya que salio del consultorio...

-esto es mas delicado de lo que crei...-dijo sakura-.."si esto avanza tendrá que saberlo naruto.."

**XXXXX**

-al fin un día tranquilo..-dijo naruto

**-este chakra es mas grande que el mio...-**

-de que estas hablando..-dijo naruto

**-es que su futuro crió..sera..-**

-que sera habla...-dijo naruto-..dime que esta pasando ahora..

**-...-**

-no me lo diras hasta que estes seguro de lo que pasara cierto..-dijo naruto

**-me conoces bien...-**

**XXXXX**

-"mantenerme calmada"-pensó viendo la ventana de su cuarto

-mama...puedo pasar..-dijo haruka

-por supuesto que si pasa..-dijo hinata

Ya que entro al cuarto...

-solo quiero preguntarte algo..-dijo haruka-..quieres mas a mi hermanito que a mi..

-haruka pero que dices..-dijo hinata-..a los dos los amo con todo mi corazón...

-es que desde que papa y tu supieron de mi hermanito bueno...-dijo haruka-..ya no pasan mas tiempo conmigo..

-mi pequeña, se que estamos ocupados..pero te prometo que pasaremos muchos días juntos los cuatro..-dijo hinata

-me lo prometes...-dijo haruka

-por supuesto que te lo prometo mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-y podemos ir a campar...-dijo haruka-..o podemos ir a nadar al lago...

-haremos eso y mas...pero cuando nazca tu hermanito...-dijo hinata

-pero eso falta mucho para que salga de tu panza mama...-dijo haruka señalando el vientre poco abultado de su madre

-lo se pero debes ser paciente, ya veras que pronto haremos muchas cosas juntas..-dijo hinata-..te parece..

-si..-dijo haruka

**XXXXX**

En la tarde...

-y como va nuestro bebe...-dijo naruto

—en buenas condiciones naruto-kun...—

-que bueno mi amor..-dijo naruto-..y has comido bien verdad...

—por supuesto que si..—

-algún antojo que tengas en este momento...-dijo naruto

—pensándolo bien si..tengo un antojo...—

-y que es lo que te antoja...-dijo naruto

—mama dile a papa que traiga ramen del viejo...—

Se escucho la voz de haruka...

—puedes traerme ramen..—

-eso es lo que quieres amor...o lo que haruka quiere...-dijo naruto

—de hecho tus dos hijos lo quieren en este momento...—

-bien nomas termino estos asuntos y les llevare...-dijo naruto

—te estaremos esperando entonces...—

-te amo...-dijo naruto

—y yo a ti...—

**XXXXX**

-crees que papa tarde con la comida mama...-dijo haruka

-no lo se esperemos que no...-dijo hinata

-yo también lo espero mama...-dijo haruka-..pero seremos pacientes verdad hermanito...

Toco el vientre de su madre...

-"espero que mis dos hijos sean muy unidos..."-pensó viendo a su hija sonreír

Al entrar a su casa..

-quien quería ramen...-dijo naruto

-nosotros..-dijo haruka

-traeré los platos..-dijo hinata

-ni te pares yo los traeré...así que no te muevas de ahí...-dijo naruto

Fue ala cocina por unos platos y cuando volvió los acomodo y sirvió la comida...

-me hubiera gustado conocer a mis abuelos papa...-dijo haruka

-yo también princesa pero no se algún día los veras como yo los vi...-dijo naruto

-y como fue eso papa...-dijo haruka

-pronto lo sabrás por ahora hay que comer algo...-dijo naruto

-hay que comer..-dijo hinata-..y después ala cama...

-puedo quedarme unos minutos mas...-dijo haruka-...por favor...

-come y ala cama porque tiene que estar concentrada por tu entrenamiento...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo haruka y comenzó a comer

Ya que termino de comer subió a su cuarto...dejando a sus padres solos...

-mañana es sábado y estaba pensando...-dijo hinata-..no se podemos ir..

-hinata..yo tengo que viajar...-dijo naruto

-¿como?...-dijo hinata-..¿en cuantos días te vas?..

-mañana...-dijo naruto

-mañana, pero porque no me lo dijiste antes...-dijo hinata

-apenas me entere amor...-dijo naruto-..sera por unos días...

-pero no te vayas por muchos días...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos-..no quiero..

-yo tampoco quiero pero es mi deber...-dijo naruto

-que es mas importante..-dijo hinata-..tu familia o tu deber...

-hinata-chan no me hagas elegir...sabes que amo a las dos cosas...-dijo naruto

-entonces ya lo decidiste...-dijo hinata-..bien pues vete...vete si quieres...

Subió a su cuarto y la cerro de un portazo sin saber si había despertado a haruka...

**-que carácter...-**

-son los cambios de humor...-dijo naruto-..y conociendo los cambios de ánimos de hinata-chan..

**-y que te iras sin hablar con la cambia humores...-**

-oyes no le digas así, y si hablare con ella...-dijo naruto

Subió al cuarto y toco la puerta...

-vete...-dijo hinata dentro del cuarto

-mi amor abre la puerta...-dijo naruto-..quiero que hablemos...

-no quiero...-dijo hinata

-por favor hinata-chan deja de actuar como una niña...-dijo naruto

-vete y deja a esta niña sola...-dijo hinata

-no quiero irme así..por favor hinata-chan...-dijo naruto poniendo la frente en la puerta-..te amo y quiero que estemos bien los dos...

Cuando escucho que abría el seguro de la puerta...

**_Continuara..._**


	14. Capitulo catorce

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14**

**.**

**.**

Al abrir la puerta ...

-hina..-dijo naruto

Pero no termino de hablar porque hinata lo había abrazado

-perdóname naruto-kun...-dijo hinata con sus ojos llorosos

-mi amor no llores...-dijo naruto-..no me gusta que llores...

-se que es tu sueño...-dijo hinata-..yo debo de apoyarte siempre, siendo tu esposa yo...

-tranquila todo esta bien...-dijo naruto

-es solo que yo no se que es lo que tengo...-dijo hinata

-todo esto es normal hinata-chan...-dijo naruto-..no debes de preocuparte...

-de verdad...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

-entonces por cuantos dias te vaz...-dijo hinata

-solo unos días...-dijo naruto-..me prometes que estarás tranquila..

-te lo prometo...-dijo hinata

La tomo del mentón y le dio un beso… sus labios son extremadamente suaves, y su aliento entre cortado por su respiración que hace amarla y extrañarla cada día mas...

-te amo...-dijo naruto

-y yo a ti...me prometes que me llamaras...-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo mi amor...-dijo naruto

**XXXXX**

Al día siguiente...

-papa se ira de viaje..-dijo haruka

-si nena, solo sera por unos días...-dijo hinata

-no se preocupen vendré pronto se lo prometo...-dijo naruto-..te traeré regalos...

-muchos...-dijo haruka emocionada

-los que tu quieras...-dijo naruto-..cuídate hija...vendré en una semanas...

-tu también papa...y llámanos si...-dijo haruka

-te lo prometo..-dijo naruto-..déjame hablar con mama si...

-esta bien...nos vemos papa...-dijo haruka

Subió a su habitación...

-no estés triste amor..-dijo naruto-..ya lo habíamos hablado, serán unos días...o una semana

-lo se pero te extrañaremos mucho...-dijo hinata poniendo su mano en su vientre un poco abultado

Naruto sonrió...

-seguro que no serán mas días...-dijo hinata

-seguro así que tranquila...-dijo naruto poniendo su mano en el vientre de su esposa-..recuerda lo que dice tu medico debes estar tranquila...

-lo se y te lo prometo...-dijo hinata

-bien es momento de irme...-dijo naruto-..cuida mucho a nuestro bebe...

-lo haré...-dijo hinata

Lo vio solo alejarse...

-suerte papi...y me traes muchos regalos...-dijo haruka extendiendo su mano saludándolo

**XXXXX**

En el bosque...

-enserio que son los cambios de humor..-dijo gaara-..yo mismo lo viví...

-solo tuviste una hija...-dijo naruto-..no como yo espero mi segundo hijo...

-eso es lo que querías no...una familia..-dijo gaara

-si pero con esto hinata-chan es mas sensible de lo normal...-dijo naruto-..no me gusta dejarla sola cuando esta así...

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien...-dijo gaara-..después de todo vamos a otras de las reuniones en Aldea Oculta de la Niebla (país del agua)..**  
><strong>

-pues si pero me preocupa que se deprima cuando no estoy...-dijo naruto

-entiendo que es normal en un embarazo...-dijo mei

-y mas deberías de saberlo es el segundo...-dijo sasuke

-el segundo...aun no sabes nada de lo que pasara...-dijo mei-..si que eres extraño...

-gracias por el apoyo sasuke-teme...-dijo naruto

-de nada es para divertirme supongo...-dijo sasuke

-ustedes si que no paran de discutir por tonterías...-dijo mei

-con ellos siempre es lo mismo...-dijo gaara-..no le prestes mucho la atención...

-oyes...-dijeron ambos

-que es la verdad, saben que yo no puedo mentir...-dijo gaara

-continuo diciendo...ustedes son muy raros...-dijo mei

**XXXXX**

En la aldea...

-papa estará bien...-dijo haruka

-niña apenas se fueron hace horas...-dijo sadaki-..podrías dejar de lloriquear...

-que amargada eres...-dijo haruka mirándola

-y tu una irritante niñita inmadura...-dijo sadaki

-niñas...me recuerdan a un par de amigos...-dijo sakura

-por favor mama no la historia...-dijo sadaki

-¿que historia tía sakura...?-dijo haruka

-no de nuevo...-dijo sadaki-..niña no la alientes por fa...

-no soy niña tengo nombre sabes...-dijo haruka molesta-..soy namikaze hyuga haruka...

-cosa que no me importa...-dijo sadaki

-ya veras un día de estos...-dijo haruka en susurro

-te escuche niña...-dijo sadaki

-sadaki cuida a tu hermano...-dijo sakura

-pero mama..-dijo sadaki

-sin peros, anda y le enseñas a haruka como cuidarlo...-dijo sakura

-bien vamos niña...-dijo sadaki

Camino al cuarto de su hermano...

-ya te dije que me llamo haruka..-dijo haruka

**-o-o-**

-estos niñas me recuerdan a ellos...-dijo sakura-..no lo crees hinata...

Hinata miraba por aquella ventana pensando si estaba bien o si ha comido...

-hinata...todo bien..-dijo sakura

-si, es solo que estaba pensando...-dijo hinata

-ya me imagino lo que pensabas pero animo se que estará bien...-dijo sakura-..después de todo sasuke va con el...

-pueda que si..pero no puedo dejar de pensar que este bien...-dijo hinata

-tranquila ademas es naruto...se que estará bien...-dijo sakura-..confía en que todo saldrá bien en la reunión nada pasara...

-tienes razón sakura-chan, pero me preocupa que no haya llamado...-dijo hinata

-ten paciencia..-dijo sakura-..tienes que estar tranquila por el bebe..

-si solo espero que naruto-kun este bien...-dijo hinata poniendo su mano en su vientre un poco abultado

**XXXXX**

La Aldea Oculta de la Niebla (Sombra de Agua)

-al fin llegamos...-dijo naruto

-espero que nos atiendan bien antes de que comience la reunión...-dijo sasuke

-todo a su tiempo..-dijo mei

Seguían hablando hasta que alguien llego...

-sean bienvenidos a nuestra aldea...-dijo un aldeano

-al fin...-dijo naruto

-compórtate dobe, aun siendo hokage sigues siendo el mismo..-dijo sasuke

-ya ya deja de regañarme y pasemos no...-dijo naruto

-buen punto...-dijo gaara

-y que esperemos si queremos descansar antes de que empiece la reunión..-dijo mei

-bien vamos...-dijo sasuke

-pasen por aquí...-dijo el aldeano

Entraron ala aldea...hasta que llegaron a unos de los departamentos...

-cada uno tendrá la llave de su habitación...-dijo el aldeano-..permiso..

Ya que se marcho...

-bien nos vemos en dos horas...-dijo mei-..así que nadie se distraiga...

-de acuerdo...-dijo gaara

Todos entraron a sus habitaciones hasta que naruto entro al suyo y se sorprendió a ver...

-es tan idéntico a mi departamento...-dijo naruto-..todo es tan sorprendente..

Se acomodo en la cama mirando el techo...

-es cierto tengo que llamar a hinata-chan...-dijo naruto

Tomo el comunicador que había en la habitación..y marco...

-parece que no esta en la casa...-dijo naruto-..entonces hablare a...

**XXXXX**

En la aldea en casa de sakura...en el cuarto del niño...

-entonces cuando supiste de que tendrías un hermano..-dijo haruka-..como fue tu reacción...

-como siempre..normal...-dijo sadaki

-pero no sentiste que tus padres querrían mas a tu hermano que a ti...-dijo haruka

-sabe haruka eres muy inmadura...-dijo sadaki-..pero te diré un secreto, si lo llegue a tener pero entendí que a pesar de ello mis padres nos querrían...

-ahora entiendo lo que me dijo aquella persona...-dijo haruka

-que persona...-dijo sadaki-..hablaste con un extraño...

-si pero fue como si fuera alguien muy familiar...-dijo haruka

-si que eres muy rara...-dijo sadaki-...pero no importa ya que eres así...

**-o-o-**

El comunicador sonó...

-hola...-dijo sakura pero conoció la voz-..si aquí esta, te la paso..

Le dio el comunicador...

-hola...-dijo hinata

—hinata-chan...—

-naruto-kun..-dijo hinata-..mi amor que bueno que estés bien...

—claro que lo estoy..solo pienso en ti..—

-yo también...-dijo hinata

-bueno te dejo para que te endulce la tarde...-dijo sakura

Salio de la sala...

—te llame a la casa pero no me contestaste...—

-perdona es que vine a ver a sakura-chan y a platicar...-dijo hinata-..estas molesto conmigo..

—por supuesto que no..y sakura-chan ya te hizo un chequeo para saber como va nuestro bebe..—

-si apenas y me ha dicho que va bien...-dijo hinata-..y que todo va normal con su desarrollo..

—que bueno amor...—

-si...-dijo hinata empezando a sollozar

—mi amor...no llores..—

-no es tu culpa naruto-kun..-dijo hinata-..es solo que..que te extraño..

—yo también te extraño—

-volverás pronto verdad...-dijo hinata

—por supuesto que si mi amor..—

Hinata se limpio sus lagrimas...

—hinata-chan...te amo..te amo como jamas pensé amar a alguien...—

-yo también te amo...-dijo hinata-..te amo muchísimo...

—lo se mi amor...ahora quiero que me prometas que estarás tranquila y le digas a haruka que le traeré muchas cosas...me lo prometes...—

-te lo prometo...-dijo hinata

—naruto-sama es momento de que empiece la reunión...—

Se escucho la voz de una persona...y era una mujer...

—en un momento voy...—

-quien era ella...-dijo hinata

—solo una empleada del hotel donde estamos...acaso estas celosa hinata-chan...—

-claro que no...-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo-..solo no te le acerques a esa...me lo prometes...

—te lo prometo..ademas no quisiera estar con alguien mas si te tengo a ti...—

-es que tengo miedo de que ya no me ames...-dijo hinata-..se que por aya hay chicas mucho mas linda que yo...

—mi amor no hay mujer mas linda que tu...y mas hermosa te veras cuando crezca tu pancita y seras la mas hermosas de todas...—

-de verdad lo crees...-dijo hinata

—date prisa dobe...sabes como son estas reuniones...—

Se escucho la voz de sasuke..

—ya voy...nos vemos amor...te marcare todos los idas...—

-lo prometes...sabes que cuando prometes algo..-dijo hinata-..lo tienes que cumplir..

—te lo prometo...y hinata-chan te amo—

-yo también te amo...-dijo hinata

Y se corto la llamada...

-esta bien hinata...-dijo sakura

-si..ahora se que esta bien y con eso estoy tranquila...-dijo hinata

Puso la mano en su vientre moviendo la mientras sonreía...

**_Continuara..._**


	15. Capitulo quince

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15**

**.**

**.**

Una semana después...

-al fin se ha terminado todo...-dijo naruto

-en eso te doy la razón dobe...-dijo sasuke-..nada como volver a casa..

-tu lo has dicho...-dijo naruto

-aunque al principio no le daba la mínima importancia, ahora puedo entender que el hogar esta con la persona con quien compartes la vida...-dijo sasuke sonriendo-..y con tu familia...

-es cierto nada mejor que estar con tu familia...-dijo naruto

-es mejor que continuemos el camino para llegar antes de la atardecer...-dijo sasuke

**XXXXX**

-mama iré a casa de sora-chan...-dijo haruka-..dice que me enseñara algo sobre su clan...

-esta bien pero llega temprano...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo mama...-dijo haruka

Salio de la casa dejando a su madre sola...

-me cansas mas de lo normal bebe...-dijo hinata tocando su vientre-..creo que iré a dormir un rato...

Subió a su habitación y se durmió...

**-o-o-**

-que oscuro esta aquí...-dijo hinata

Caminaba en un lugar muy solo hasta que...

-hay alguien ahí...-dijo hinata

**-no puede ser...la hembra del chico..-**

-quien es usted..-dijo hinata-..me puede decir en donde estoy...

**-por supuesto que si..soy kurama..-**

-kurama..un segundo usted es el que esta dentro de..-dijo hinata

**-exacto..el mismo..soy el que esta dentro de tu esposo..-**

-pero como llegue aquí..-

**-bueno pues con el crió que llevas dentro posee la mayor de mi chakra...-**

-ya veo pero no es muy peligroso...-dijo hinata

**-la verdad es que lo es, tu crió adsorberá mas y mas tu chakra que necesitaras de la mía...cuando naruto sepa...-**

-por favor no le digas nada...-dijo hinata-..no quiero que se culpe...

**-en eso tienes razón se que se culpara...tu y su cría son lo mas importantes en su vida...-**

-lo se..-dijo hinata-..quiero que me prometa que no le dirá nada a naruto-kun...

**-pero chica...-**

-prometemelo...por favor kurama-san...-dijo hinata

**-esta bien te lo prometo...-**

-gracias...pero como vuelvo a casa...-dijo hinata

**-sencillo cierra tus ojos y volverás...-**

-de acuerdo lo intentare...-dijo hinata

**XXXXX**

-esto es muy malo...-dijo sakura viendo el informe de avance

-que pasa amiga...-dijo ino-..todo bien...

-viendo aquí el avance del embarazo de hinata...-dijo sakura

-y ¿como va..?-dijo ino

-con los meses su bebe adsorberá mas el chakra de hinata..-dijo sakura-..y cuando de a luz..la probabilidad es que muera...

-es broma verdad...-dijo ino

-ojala lo fuera pero no...-dijo sakura-..es mi diagnostico y sera el mas doloroso para naruto criar a dos hijos...a menos que..

-¿a menos que...?-dijo ino

-use la técnica prohibida...-dijo sakura

-y cual es esa...-dijo ino

-es aquella que ayuda a que la persona a sobrevivir cuando posee un demonio en su interior..-dijo sakura

-pero hinata no lo tiene..-dijo ino

-su bebe si...que cuando se desarrolle el sello se pondrá en su vientre...-dijo sakura

-ya veo..-dijo ino

**XXXXX**

En la tarde...

-bien llegamos a casa...-dijo sasuke

-que bueno...-dijo naruto-..me voy nos vemos luego...

-bien...-dijo sasuke

Ambos dispersaron sus caminos hacia sus hogares...

**-o-o-**

Al entrar a casa subió a su habitación donde compartía con su esposa..que la encontró dormida..

-al parecer nuestro bebe la hace dormir mas...-dijo naruto

Se acomodo en la cama y se durmió abrazándola...

**XXXXX**

Al día siguiente...

-oyes que era eso lo que me ibas a decir...-dijo naruto

**-bueno pues...-**

_por favor no le digas nada...no quiero que se culpe..._

_quiero que me prometa que no le dirá nada a naruto-kun..._

-y que era eso tan importante que me ibas a decir...-dijo naruto-..estoy esperando

**-no es nada importante...-**

-¿como que nada importante...?-dijo naruto-..si cuando pones esa cara quiere decir algo...

**-enserio no es nada...-**

-como quieras...-dijo naruto

**XXXXX**

-mama estas bien, te veo cansada...-dijo haruka preocupada

-no es nada hija...-dijo hinata-..es normal...

-¿normal?..-dijo haruka

-así es tu hermanito me hace que me canse mas seguido...-dijo hinata-..también cuando estabas dentro de mi pasaba lo mismo...

-enserio mama..-dijo haruka

-por supuesto pero se te hace tarde para ir ala academia...-dijo hinata

-es cierto mama...-dijo haruka-..nos vemos en la tarde...

-cuídate hija..-dijo hinata

Ya que su hija se marcho..se empezó a marear que tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer al suelo...

-esto no es normal...-pensó sintiéndose un poco mejor-..tengo que ir a ver a sakura-chan para que me de un chequeo...

Se volvió a marear

-creo que iré a dormir..-dijo hinata y subió ala habitación

**XXXXX**

-como vas con el bebe..-dijo sakura

-bien..no se preocupen..-dijo hinata

-me preocupa como va el avance de tu bebe..-dijo sakura-..ademas de ser tu amiga también soy tu medico, y por lo que veo el bebe adsorbe tu chakra te esta debilitando...

-lo se..-dijo hinata-..pero no le dirás nada a naruto-kun...

-pero tengo que decirle de tu estado..-dijo sakura-..sabes que no me perdonara si le ocultara cosas y mas si se trata de ti...

-entiendo pero prometemelo sakura-chan..-dijo hinata

-esta bien porque tu me lo pides...-dijo sakura

-gracias amiga..-dijo hinata-..pero entiéndeme no quiero que naruto-kun se culpe...

-te entiendo amiga...se que se culpara por todo lo que pase...-dijo sakura

**XXXXX**

En la noche...

-sabes lo que deseo..-dijo hinata

-no se dime..-dijo naruto

-espero que cuando nuestro bebe nazca quiero que los cuatro tengamos unas vacaciones..-dijo hinata-..me lo prometes...

-te lo prometo..iremos los cuatro-dijo naruto

-gracias..-dijo hinata

-te amo..-dijo naruto

-yo también..-dijo hinata-..te amo...

Uniendo así sus labios en un beso..

**XXXXX**

Tres meses después..

-sabes..si eres niño te pondré como tu abuelo...-dijo hinata-..minato..pero sera un secreto entre los dos..

Toco su vientre y sintió una patadita haciéndola sonreír..

-mama..todo bien..-dijo haruka entrando

-si nena..pasa-dijo hinata

-mama..-dijo haruka-..quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina..

-no...lo único que quiero es que estés aquí..-dijo hinata

-puedo tocarlo..-dijo haruka

-claro que si..-dijo hinata

Se aproximo a su madre y toco su vientre al sentir una pataditas..

-si que patea muy fuerte mama..-dijo haruka-..seguro sera muy bueno en todo..

-estoy segura que si..-dijo hinata

**XXXXX**

-y como estuvo tu día..-dijo hinata

-como siempre..y tu como estas..-dijo naruto

-mejor no te preocupes tanto...-dijo hinata

-como no preocuparme si eres la mujer que amo y la madre de mis dos hijos..-dijo naruto

-...lo se..-dijo hinata-..y lo que mas me emociona es ver como haruka esta amando a su hermano...

-me alegra oírlo amor..te amo-dijo naruto

-yo también te amo...-dijo hinata

Dándose así un leve beso en sus labios..

-mama..papa..que asco..no hagan eso..-dijo haruka entrando

-que..a tu hermanito le encanta que le demuestre a tu madre lo mucho que la amo..-dijo naruto

-y tienen que hacer eso..-dijo haruka-..que asco..

-cuando seas mayor entenderás nena..-dijo hinata

-pero no hagan eso..-dijo haruka

-bueno..quieres algo de la cocina-dijo naruto

-no..pero ve a tomar algo si quieres..-dijo hinata

-bien..-dijo naruto y salio de la habitación

-hola hermanito..-dijo haruka tocando el vientre abultado de su madre

Dos horas después...

-como van..-dijo naruto

-shss..haruka se quedo dormida..-dijo hinata

-ya veo...creo que ellos serán muy unidos..-dijo naruto

-si..y no sabes las cosas que les dice..-dijo hinata-..y cuando le habla el bebe patea..

-lo se mi amor...-dijo naruto-..la he escuchado algunas veces..

-y es mejor que duerma aquí por esta noche..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto..-dijo naruto

Se acomodo en la cama quedando abrazado con hinata y haruka durmiendo a su lado con una mano en su vientre..de cinco mese de embarazo..

**_Continuara..._**


	16. Capitulo dieciseis

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente...

-hoy no iras ala torre hokage...-dijo hinata

-no ademas quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi familia...-dijo naruto-..no crees lo mismo amor..

-si pero es miércoles, siempre son los domingos...esta todo bien naruto-kun..-dijo hinata

-todo bien mi amor...-dijo naruto-..lo que pasa es que te amo tanto..

Las mejillas de hinata se sonrojaron..

-yo también te amo naruto-kun..-dijo hinata-..solo quiero que los cuatro estemos bien...

-lo estaremos es una promesa...-dijo naruto sonriendo

-me voy...-dijo haruka

Antes de salir de la casa...

-a donde vas haruka...-dijo naruto

-ah...pues a ver a mis amigos..-dijo haruka-..si eso ire ver a mis amigos...

-segura...-dijo hinata

-si mama anda déjenme ir...-dijo haruka

-de acuerdo pero te quiero en casa temprano...-dijo naruto-..entendido..

-si...los quiero...-dijo haruka

-nosotros a ti hija...-dijo hinata

Salio de la casa...

-sabes siempre soñé tener una familia...-dijo naruto-..cuando era niño siempre veía a los niños y sus padres de la mano sonriendo felizmente..

-lo se naruto-kun pero ahora tienes esa familia que tanto has soñado...como yo..-dijo hinata

-enserio siempre soñaste con una familia así...-dijo naruto

-claro y ahora se ha cumplido...-dijo hinata sonriendo poniendo su mano en su vientre abultado-..te tengo a ti y a haruka que mas puedo pedir..

-yo también lo soy...ni nada ni nadie me separara de mi familia...-dijo naruto poniendo su mano encima de la mano de su esposa-..son los mas importante de mi vida...

Cuando de repente sintieron una leve patadita...

-esto es lo mas hermoso que me has dado hinata-chan..-dijo naruto-..me has dado a haruka y ahora me darás un hijo..

-lo se y no me lo agradezcas si es un pedazo de los dos con gusto te daría mas y mas..-dijo hinata

**XXXXX**

En la tarde..

-mañana es el cumpleaños de haruka y estaba pensando en hacerle una gran fiesta...que te parece amor..-dijo naruto

-esta bien pero no crees que seria mejor una sencilla..-dijo hinata-..aunque conociendo a nuestra hija se que la querrá como tu tienes en mente..

-por supuesto..y cuando el bebe nazca también le haremos una así..-dijo naruto

-no crees que exageras un poco..-dijo hinata

-claro que no es mas sera una sorpresa..-dijo naruto-..que me dices..

-esta bien mi amor..-dijo hinata

-así que tendré todo preparado para mañana..-dijo naruto

**XXXXX**

En la academia...

-así que mañana es el cumpleaños de haruka..-dijo shun

-si..naruto-sama quiere hacerle una gran fiesta..-dijo sora-..pero es sorpresa

-de que hablan chicos..-dijo haruka

-de nada..verdad shun-kun..dijo sora

Le dio un codazo..

-si de nada...-dijo shun-..ya sabes lo mismo de siempre

-bueno..-dijo haruka

**XXXXX**

-así que una fiesta...es buena idea naruto..-dijo ino-..así que mis dos hijos van..

-claro todos están invitados..-dijo naruto

-muchas gracias...-dijo ino

Cuando entro alguien mas en la tienda...

-todo este escándalo..-dijo temari-..mas vale que sea bueno se oye por toda la calle..

-solo los invito ala fiesta de mi hija...-dijo naruto-..mañana en la tarde...

-bien..así se entretiene los chicos..-dijo temari

-así es..-dijo naruto

**XXXXX**

En la noche..

-mama..-dijo haruka-..crees que papa olvide mi cumpleaños..

-no lo creo nena..tu padre sera todo pero jamas olvida algo como eso..-dijo hinata

-bueno..hasta mañana...-dijo haruka

-hasta mañana nena..-dijo hinata y salio del cuarto

**XXXXX**

Al día siguiente...

-mama...y papa donde esta..-dijo haruka

-tuvo una misión muy importante..-dijo hinata-...y tuvo que salir...

-en mi cumpleaños..-dijo haruka

-te lo compasara..-dijo hinata

-esta bien..me voy nos vemos al rato..-dijo haruka

-esta bien..-dijo hinata

-adiós bebe..dijo haruka tocando el vientre de su madre

Y ya que se marcho...

-salio bien..-dijo naruto abrazándola por la espalda

-sabes que no me gusta mentirle a mi hija..-dijo hinata

-lo se amor..-dijo naruto-..es por eso que te dije..conmigo ya sabe todas mis excusas..

-espero que sea buena idea esto..-dijo hinata

-lo sera..-dijo naruto

**XXXXX**

En la academia..

-no quieren ir a mi casa...-dijo haruka-..no se a cualquier otro lugar..

-lo siento mi mama me castigo por hacer explotar un pergamino..-dijo shun

-y tu sora-chan...-dijo haruka

-perdona..es que mi mama me enseñara tecnicas del clan..-dijo sora

-no importa esta bien..-dijo haruka

-en verdad lo siento amiga...-dijo sora

Ya que los dos se fueron...

-no puedo creer que tengan cosas que hacer en mi cumpleaños..-dijo haruka

Cuando dos chicos se le acercaron..

-escuchamos que hacías muchas travesuras con tus amigos...-dijo kai-..no es asi haruka

-si...y eso que tiene que ver..-dijo haruka

-es increíble..hacerlo verdad..-dijo koichi

-oigan ustedes quieren ir a mi casa...-dijo haruka

-bueno sera divertido..-dijo kai

-es cierto que eres la hija del hokage..-dijo koichi

-si..quieres ir a mi casa o no..-dijo haruka

-si..vamos...-dijo koichi

-te aseguro que te encantara estar en mi casa mama cocina muy rico..-dijo haruka

-claro que si...-dijo kai-..la comida es muy rica..

-porque no...-dijo koichi

-bien vamos...-dijo haruka

Los tres empezaron a caminar directo ala casa de haruka...sin saber que había una sorpresa que la iba a sorprender...

**_Continuara..._**


	17. Capitulo diecisiete

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17**

**.**

**.**

Al entrar a su casa...

-que raro..mama siempre esta aquí en la cocina..-dijo haruka

-hay una nota aquí...-dijo kai

-a ver..-dijo haruka

Extendió la nota que decía:

_nena..ven al jardín necesito que me ayudes en algo...__  
><em>

_tu madre.._

-con que nena..eh-dijo kai

-cállate..y vayámonos ya..-dijo haruka

-si que es hermoso lo que te dice tu madre haruka-chan..-dijo koichi

Al escuchar eso haruka se sonrojo..

-gracias..-dijo haruka con el sonrojo-..bueno vamos ya..

**XXXXX**

-oyes nena...-dijo kai en tono de burla

-ya deja de fastidiarme..-dijo haruka

-chicos..-dijo koichi

Los demás se quedaron viendo como peleaba..

-y tu deja de ser tan tonta..-dijo kai

-y tu eres tarado..-dijo haruka

-chicos..-dijo koichi

-a si...pues tu eres..-dijo kai

-¡CHICOS!..-grito koichi

-¡QUE!..-gritaron ambos

Cuando se dieron cuenta todos los estaban viendo..

-sorpresa..-dijo sora

-sora-chan...shun-kun...-dijo haruka-..papa..mama..

-feliz cumpleaños nena..-dijo naruto

-pero..ustedes estaban ocupados...-dijo haruka-..me engañaron..

-solo fue para darnos tiempo haruka..-dijo hinata

-y te sorprendimos..-dijo shun

-si..lo han hecho..-dijo haruka

-pues feliz cumpleaños..-dijo sora

-gracias chicos..-dijo haruka

-por cierto...quien son esos chicos..-dijo naruto

-ah cierto..papa amigos...yamanaka kai..y kazemaru koichi..-dijo haruka

-hokage-sama..-dijo koichi

-ya que es el cumpleaños de haruka podemos comer algo..-dijo kai

-adelante..-dijo naruto

Ya que los dos compañeros se fueron a comer..

-te sorprendí...-dijo naruto

-claro que si papa..-dijo haruka y lo abrazo-..te quiero...

-yo también nena..-dijo naruto respondiendo al abrazo

-bien..-dijo haruka-..voy a comer antes de que se acabe..

Mientras el la veía convivir con los demás chicos de su edad...

-todo bien..-dijo hinata

-de hecho mucho mejor de lo que pensaba..-dijo naruto-..mira a haruka esta feliz..

-claro que si...-dijo hinata-..y mira se ve que esta enamorada..

-mi hija enamorara...-dijo naruto-...hay sueños y metas que quiere alcanzar..

-a su edad yo me había enamorado de ti..-dijo hinata

-eso es diferente..-dijo naruto

-naruto-kun..-dijo hinata-..nada fue diferent...

Pero sintió una ligera patadita..tomo la mano de el y se la puso en su vientre sintiendo pataditas un poco mas fuerte..

-esto es..-dijo naruto

-increíble..-dijo hinata sonriendo-..naruto-kun..nuestro bebe esta pateando..

-si..lo puedo sentir amor..-dijo naruto

-mama..que pasa..-dijo haruka acercándose a sus padres

-ven..toca a tu hermanito..-dijo hinata

Haruka se acerco y con su mano toco el vientre que sintió una patadita..

-son pataditas mama..-dijo haruka

-si..-dijo hinata

-yo hacia lo mismo..-dijo haruka

-de hecho si..dijo naruto-..pero eran mas fuertes..

-ah..-dijo haruka

**XXXXX**

-te gusto tu fiesta nena..-dijo hinata

-claro que si mama ha sido la mejor en mi vida..-dijo haruka

-agradécele a tu padre fue su idea..-dijo hinata

-gracias papa...-dijo haruka-...eres el mejor..

-de nada..aunque gracias por el alago..-dijo naruto

-hasta mañana..-dijo haruka y se fue a su cuarto

_**-o-o-**_

En su habitación...

-si que patea muy seguido...-dijo naruto

-eso si y sera como tu..-dijo hinata

-bueno pues el sera el mejor...-dijo naruto

-eso si...-dijo hinata

Unieron sus en un beso..en ese beso demostrando un amor..cuando sintió una patadita mas fuerte..que las anteriores..

-si que patea mucho...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata-..crees que el bebe tenga el poder de kurama-san..

-pueda que si...-dijo naruto-pero no hablemos de eso si..

Haruka iba a entrar cuando escucho..

-este bebe sera la mejor de las bendiciones en nuestras vidas..-dijo naruto

-si también lo amo como te amo a ti..-dijo hinata-..como haruka también...

Los había escuchado..sonrió y volvió a su cuarto...

-lo se..el bebe se sentirá orgulloso de tener una hermana como ella..-dijo naruto

-claro que si..-dijo hinata

**XXXXX**

En la noche...

-aun sigues inquieta..-dijo naruto-..quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina..

-sabes que se me antoja ahora..-dijo hinata

-no se..-dijo naruto-..dime que es y te lo conseguiré..

-ramen..-dijo hinata

-bien no es tan noche..-dijo naruto-..así que te lo traeré..de acuerdo..

-si..-dijo hinata dándole leve beso-date prisa..

-ahora vengo..-dijo naruto devolviendo el beso-..te amo..

-y yo a ti..-dijo hinata

**-o-o-**

20 minutos después

-aquí esta..-dijo naruto

-gracias..-dijo hinata

El solo la vio comer y en ese momento entro haruka..

-mama..papa..-dijo haruka

-ven nena...-dijo hinata-..quieres un poco..

-no se..-dijo haruka

-anda ven si quieres come un poco hija..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo haruka

Se acomodo en la cama..y comenzó a comer un poco de ramen..

-mama..papa..ustedes me quieren..-dijo haruka

-claro que si nena..-dijo hinata

-porque piensas que no te queremos..-dijo naruto

-por nada..-dijo haruka-..si que se ve rico...

-se ve..-dijo hinata

-estoy seguro de que tu hermanito te amara porque seras su ejemplo haruka...-dijo naruto

-tienes razón papa mi hermanito me necesitara..-dijo haruka-..y estaré ahí para el..

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
